


The Best Tour

by spectrum_sanctuary



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: A love story in a Venice-inspired city, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Venice, Art by ArdentKnight, Art by unko, Beta read by quetzlin, Enough to give you cavities, Fluff, M/M, Mikleo rows a boat and looks fabulous while doing it, Some Humor, Sorey is still a Ruin Nerd™, Sormik Big Bang 2019, lots of cute scenes and blushing, maybe a pinch of angst later idk, sweet romance, that's a warning, though 7.8/10 Too much water, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrum_sanctuary/pseuds/spectrum_sanctuary
Summary: In the archaic city of Ladylake where there are more canals than brick pathways, boats called gondolas are the major mode of transportation and location of work. The most renowned of these occupations are those who guide tourists around the romantic and historic marvels of the city while rowing the gondolas, the gondoliers.Seventeen-year-old Mikleo is among them, renowned for not only being young but also graceful and skilled with the oar. When he meets the newly-arrived student Sorey in the city, his usual life among the waves and ruins transforms into a tale of adventure and excitement... and perhaps even love.An entry for the Sormik Big Bang 2019!
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sormik Big Bang 2019





	1. First Tour: Ladylake, the City of Canals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A bit late with the posting but here is my entry for the Sormik Big Bang 2019!
> 
> Art by ArdentKnight and unko to be posted and linked later (currently still in-progress according to them). With permission, I have started posting ahead since we have multiple chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Hyland Royal University_

_#8 Noble's Street_

_City of Ladylake, Hyland_

_Dear Mr. Sorey Shepherd,_

_It is with great pleasure that we would like to inform you that you have been accepted for our prestigious university’s academic scholarship program!_

_Being selected for this program entitles you to an enrollment into our Archaeology and History course (your nominated course) free of charge up till graduation, dependent on your passing the required minimum grade every semester. You will be provided with spending allowance and a dormitory room within the campus to stay in for the duration of your schooling, free of charge but subject to adherence to the lodging rules._

_Should you find these conditions acceptable, please send us a confirmation letter as soon as possible along with the required documents and forms for you to fill out (enclosed). The course schedule, travel instructions and other supporting documents will be sent to you in a later date._

_Congratulations and we hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hyland Royal University Office of Admissions_

This was probably the hundredth time that Sorey reread this letter but he still couldn’t stop the grin on his face from widening. He clutched the letter like it was a precious gift from the heavens, and that may be more literal than it seemed. Born and raised in the mountainous Lakehaven region, far from the main cities where the best and most advanced educational institutions were, it seemed like an improbability for a young man with big dreams like him to be able to study in a prestigious university.

But he persevered in his local schools by studying day and night. This earned him the admiration of his instructors, who urged him to chase those dreams and apply for Hyland University, the pioneer institution when it came to his major interest --- archaeology and history. With his hometown located next to a ruin, it’s no mystery how he came to be fascinated by those topics.

That’s why, for him to be where he currently was --- seated inside a ship that’s headed for the city where this university stood --- it was a dream come true. He kept on fidgeting in his seat. It was tough trying to contain his delight so that he wouldn’t be a bother to the old lady seated next to him. 

If there was one thing that could match the excitement for his upcoming schooling that was brewing in his mind though, it would be the eagerness to see with his own eyes the _city_ where his new school stood.

Ladylake… _The city of canals_.

The photographs in the tourist brochure tucked in the seat pocket in front of him seemed more like a painting, but the city they depicted was quite real. Ladylake was originally built on top of a wide lake. When the levels of the nearby ocean rose, it absorbed the lake to become part of its body, thereby creating a connection from the city to the ocean. The entire city was reconstructed to fit the new conditions, transforming it into a beautiful lagoon city where the transportation was mainly over water.

Jobs of all kinds arose from Ladylake’s new structure, and there was a unique one that was said to represent the city.

They are those who specialize in not just rowing a boat but taking their passengers on a tour through the canals, showing off the historical and beautiful landmarks that the city was proud of in their specially designed boats called the gondolas. They were called --

“Good morning, dear passengers!”

Sorey snapped out of his thoughts as one of the serving crew stepped out from the northern cabin door.

“Thank you for sailing with Zestiria Ferry Lines. We are now approaching Lakehaven Harbor, the biggest port of Hyland and the gateway to the famous city of Ladylake. The captain estimates that we will be docked within half an hour. In the meantime, please enjoy the approaching view of the marvelous city of canals.”

Glad that he’d been blessed with a window seat, Sorey glued his face to the glass panel as best as he could, feeling his heart swell as he kept his eyes open.

The start of his life’s next adventure was coming up on the horizon.

* * *

“Thank you very much for the tour, Mikleo. I had a great time. You are a truly amazing gondolier.”

Mikleo brandished a professional but still warm smile as he acquiesced to the customer’s unspoken request for a handshake without relenting his other hand’s grip on his oar. “It was my pleasure.”

He helped the lady and her young daughter off his gondola and onto the dock. He politely took a bow once they were safely onto dry land, small smile still on his face. “Thank you for choosing Camlann Company for your Ladylake touring needs. It would be an honor for us to serve you again, so please feel free to call our company for future reservations.” His words were practiced, spoken with the fluidity of someone who had been reciting those lines often. “Please enjoy the rest of your stay at the city of Ladylake.”

Mikleo was met with a pair of awed smiles, the small girl even clapping. He waited for them to walk away and join the throng of people milling about on the street before turning and starting to row away. As he moved towards the middle of the water, he could sense eyes following him, from both the streets at the side and the people on the boats floating alongside him. It was something he’d gotten used to, however, and he was barely fazed as he rowed onwards.

A familiar fixture soon came into view up ahead. Ladylake’s Water Wheel was famous not only for its gigantic size but the beauty of its construction. The constant, entrancing revolution of the wheel as the background made it a prime spot for souvenir photographs. Of more interest to Mikleo, however, was the tall tower that lay beyond the wheel. The gigantic clock told him that he had plenty of time to row back to the company building, have lunch, and prepare for the next tour on his schedule later in the afternoon.

With a plan formulated in his mind, he sculled with more vigor. But that intent dropped a little due to his confusion and wonder at an unusual sight a fair distance ahead of him: a young man standing on the railing on a footbridge that spanned the canal. Mikleo quickly noted his blue buttoned shirt and black pants before he turned his eyes up to a youthful, tan face.

And promptly felt his breath taken away.

The brilliant green eyes of the unknown person glistened in awe at the high view of Ladylake’s gorgeous scenery. The combination of stone streets and bridges with narrow canals where boats of all colours and sizes floated past gave a fantastical view and aesthetically pleasing charm that has made Ladylake a prime tourist destination. His wide, honest smile spoke silent but unbridled joy. A light wind tussled his brown locks and made the unique yellow-orange feathers hanging off his earrings sway almost hypnotically.

Mikleo was used to seeing tourists be amazed at the beauty of the city. But never quite as openly and genuinely as this guy did.

A few moments passed as two individuals who didn’t know each other marveled at the sight before their eyes.

But then by some unknown circumstance, the young man on the bridge broke off his gaze over the town and lowered his eyes down.

Right on to meet Mikleo’s stare.

The young man’s smile morphed into a gasp that Mikleo couldn’t hear from down where he was. Mikleo froze on the spot, only vaguely aware of his surroundings because his heart’s sudden, irregular, LOUD thump had deafened the rest of his senses. He was caught staring, and that was sure to stain his cheeks with an embarrassed flush, but he just couldn’t look away, despite his mind echoing commands to move.

And while Mikleo couldn’t move, it was the opposite with the unknown person.

Strangely enough, he looked like he was in a trance as he took a step forward… but in his precarious position, it turned into a disaster.

His foot landed on air, and the momentum propelled him forward, plunging straight down to the water.

The huge splash snapped Mikleo out of his stupor. He paid no mind to the shocked stares and murmurs from the people who were around, and only focused on rowing as fast as he could to where the guy had fallen. He scanned the water’s surface, trying to gauge where exactly the other person was. He was spared the search though, when the guy’s head broke through the surface of the water, heaving for air. Mikleo clambered over to the edge of his boat and extended his hand. “Are you all right?”

Thankfully, he didn’t seem injured from the fall, only dripping wet from head to toe, the brown spikes on top and feathers by his ears now sagging down. The guy blinked at the milky white hand before he brought his own arm out of the water to reach for it. “O-oh… Um, y-yeah. Th-th-thanks…!”

Mikleo nodded and, with some difficulty (because this person was way heavier than he was, and combined with the water clinging to him…), helped the guy get onto his gondola. Once Mikleo was sure the guy was safe, Mikleo’s frazzled nerves settled down, giving way to concern masked under a veil of irritation. “What were you thinking, standing there like that!? It’s no wonder you slipped! What if you crashed into a boat when you fell? You could have been seriously injured!”

The apologetic look on the guy’s face was as genuine as the happiness that was there earlier. “I’m sorry… It’s my first time coming here, and I was just… really excited and the place looked really amazing, so…”

Mikleo bit his lip as guilt gnawed at him. This guy had perfected the kicked puppy look, and try as he might (because he was actually afraid of dogs), he could feel his heart melting at the picture. He let out a long breath to calm himself down and toned down his voice. “W-well, at least you’re okay. But you should probably get yourself into some dry clothes before you catch a cold.” He turned away, attempting to distract himself from the heat beginning to pool on his face when his mind started conjuring appreciation for the guy’s well-defined and lean, not-too-muscular body that was beginning to trace underneath his wet shirt. He grabbed his oar and stood at the platform on one end and readied himself to row. He ignored the curious stares from some of the onlookers who still haven’t turned away. “If you’re not in a hurry, I’m going to be rowing us back to my company building. I can lend you a towel and some spare clothes.” So much for his plans now… but he wasn’t so heartless that he’d leave a drenched person out walking through the streets to seek a place to dry himself.

Nearly-drowned guy flapped his hands as if embarrassed. “Eh, you don’t have to, I don’t want to bother you even more! I’ll just walk to where I’ll be staying.” But Mikleo shook his head. “Ladylake’s streets are like a maze. You said you just arrived, so you’ll likely get lost even with directions. Besides, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb if you walk around dripping wet like that.”

Mikleo’s comment got the guy to look down his clothes, and Mikleo felt his own eyes following. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the sight of the wet shirt came to him again, and he turned away to hide it.

“I guess you’re right.”

The impromptu passenger’s reply got Mikleo to look back, and he was met with a sheepish but undoubtedly grateful smile. “Thanks for helping me. Oh!! I haven’t introduced myself.” His vivid green eyes were not the least bit dampened despite his plunge into the canal. “I’m Sorey.”

Mikleo wondered why his heart drummed that loud, irregular thump from earlier once again.

* * *

Compared to the large, multi-windowed and arched buildings that made up the majority of Ladylake’s structures and even some of the other gondolier businesses that passed by judging from their signs, Camlann Company was relatively simple. A two-story building resting on a raised platform by the edge of the water, with a short dock and stairs to alight from those arriving by boat, like the two of them currently were.

Sorey had been staring with his mouth slightly open in wonder ever since the building came into view and he was still awestruck even during the entire time that Mikleo guided the gondola to the mini-dock and secured it to a pole. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

His brown hair had slightly dried from the air though there were still tiny spatters that flew off when he shook his head. “No… I was just thinking.” He sniffed. “It looks and feels like a house for some reason.”

“Oh…” A small, impressed smile broke out at Mikleo’s face at his companion’s astute observation. “That’s because it is. We’re a small-scale, family-run business. The reception and office are in front at the first floor. We live on the upper floor.” He gestured to Sorey to get on the dock first before getting off himself. “Over here.”

  
Mikleo led the way up the stairs from the dock and onto the first floor, where they were immediately greeted by the sight of the reception area. The decorations at the counter were sparse but still very welcoming. There were a couple of wooden tables and chairs in the middle, and Mikleo pointed at one for Sorey to take. “Please wait here. I’ll go get you a towel and see if there’s any spare clothes that can fit you.” Sorey nodded, but just as Mikleo turned to leave, the door at the far back opened up and a lady stepped in.

  
“Oh! Are you back already, honey?” 

She directed a soft smile at Mikleo, though it didn’t take long for her attention to turn to the additional occupant of the room. This allowed Sorey to take a better profile of her: long light brown hair looped into a braid hanging at her shoulder, a mature yet tender face, and most notably, a pair of dazzling violet eyes that Sorey knew he had seen before. Just a bit earlier, in fact.

“Mom!” Mikleo gasped.

She inclined her head at him in recognition, before turning her eyes towards Sorey again. “You’ve brought someone with you? Is he a new client?”

At that question, a pink flush rose to Mikleo’s pale cheeks. “N-no! This is Sorey. I met him on the way back. He had an accident and I decided to help him so I brought him here. A-anyway, I’ll just be getting something from upstairs.”

And so, looking very much like he was escaping from the room, Mikleo darted off towards the nearby staircase and soon disappeared out of sight.

Leaving his mother with Sorey who was looking a bit awkward, his eyes darting to and fro like he wasn’t sure if he should stare at the lovely lady or not. He didn’t want to seem rude. But it was hard not to, there was something about her presence that kept drawing his gaze as if magnetized. She gave off an aura that felt so otherworldly but serene.

It was similar to the one he got with Mikleo, honestly.

Sorey was so awestruck that he barely noticed that she had walked closer to him. “Hello, Sorey. Please call me Muse.” His greeting in reply was stuttered, and he knew it was partly because of his current sodden state. But Muse didn’t seem bothered by it, though there was mild curiosity in her eyes. “May I ask what happened?”

The answer was already pouring out of Sorey’s lips before he could help it. Articulating it like that though made him realize more how embarrassing it sounded. But Muse’s giggle after the tale didn’t have a trace of mockery. “Please do be more careful, Sorey. But on the bright side, it does give you something to remember about your first time arriving in Ladylake, doesn’t it?”

Sorey couldn’t help but laugh at that, despite the hand he rubbed at back of his head in embarrassment. “I guess.” He felt better about the accident already.

Right on cue, footsteps thundered down from above, and Mikleo bounded into the room, a thick towel clutched in his hand. Sorey accepted it gratefully and began wiping himself down. A tentative silence lingered for a few moments but Muse took charge of the atmosphere. “Sorey, if you don’t have plans yet, would you like to join us for lunch?”

Both boys’ heads whipped towards her. “Eh?”

“Uh, I don’t have anywhere I need to be right away, I think… But is that really all right?” Sorey asked, nervous. “I’ve imposed quite a bit on the both of you already.”

“Of course it’s all right. Hospitality to visitors and new arrivals is a characteristic that Ladylake residents do the utmost to maintain, especially for us gondolier companies.” Muse’s smile then took on a shrewd quirk. “Besides, it’s not everyday my darling son brings in someone who isn’t a client or an old friend from the city.” Mikleo gave off a choked gasp. “I think it’s an occasion worthy to celebrate with a nice lunch.”

When she puts it like that… Sorey turned uncertainly towards Mikleo, whose cheeks were tinted a faint pink. Mikleo averted his eyes as he said, “I don’t know about the second one, but my mother is on point about the first one. And I…” He swallowed. “… I wouldn’t mind if you stayed a bit longer.”

Green eyes widened.

Muse clasping her hands dispelled the brief silence before it could last. “It’s decided then!”

* * *

Plates of food were soon laid out on the reception area table and lunch at Camlann Company soon commenced.

The initial chatter was light, mostly appreciation and praise at Muse’s delicious cooking. When the talks turned to general personal questions and introductions, however, there was an unexpected reaction.

“You’re on the Archaeology and History course!?”

Sorey didn’t think Mikleo’s jewel-like eyes could ever sparkle so brightly and beautifully like that.

He chewed and swallowed his food before replying. “Yep! I’ve been interested in them since I was a kid. I got inspired a lot by often exploring Mabinogio Ruins since I live close there—”

“Mabinogio Ruins?” Mikleo interrupted again in shock. “You mean _those_ Mabinogio Ruins that were said to have been around since the Asgard Era?”

Sorey couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Yeah, that one!” He’d never heard anyone besides himself be this excited talking about an ancient ruin, especially the one that was dearest to him. His heart felt like it was floating. “You know of it?”

“Of course!” Mikleo leaned forward, closer to Sorey seated across him, smiling widely as well. “I’ve never been there, but I’ve read plenty of books about it.” He waved his fork. “You know how most authors speculate it as originally a temple erected to worship a thunder god?”

“Yes!” Sorey nodded his head very quickly. “The architecture and carvings I saw back there hint at that pretty convincingly. I would have come to that conclusion too, honestly.”

Mikleo gasped. “You saw them personally? Can you describe what they were like? I only saw a few photographs in the books.”

“Sure!”

The boys became so absorbed in their conversation on their newly-discovered similar passion that Muse wondered if they’d forgotten she was there. She wasn’t mad about the thought, however, and was in fact wearing a pleased smile as she watched them with fondness.

* * *

“Haaaa, I can’t believe it’s already past one in the afternoon.” Sorey stretched out an arm as he and Mikleo walked down the ramp leading from the Camlann Company building to the street, the side opposite the one they arrived at earlier. “Time sure did fly by pretty fast during lunch.”

“Yeah…” Mikleo’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry I can’t continue our discussion, since I have a tour to attend this afternoon.” He stopped once they reached the end of the ramp. “But I enjoyed it a lot.”

Sorey took a few more steps before he stopped as well. “Me too! I can’t remember the last time I had such a fun conversation about ruins like that.” He turned around to face Mikleo, his smile wide and bright. “I didn’t expect you to be really interested into ruins. But not just that, you know a lot about them too!”

Mikleo inclined his head. “Well, as a gondolier I was required to know about them since describing the history and trivia of Ladylake’s landmarks is part of entertaining tourists.” A small, proud smile grew on his face. “But personally, I was fascinated with them even before that. I liked the sense of adventure and mystery they give. I don’t have much free time due to work, but when I do, I borrow books from the local library to read.”

“That’s amazing.” Sorey uttered it with so much sincerity and admiration that it caught Mikleo off-guard. He tried to cover it up, saying, “Th-thank you. Anyway, you should probably get going so you can get to your dormitory before it gets late in the day.”

Sorey didn’t seem to have noticed the cause for the abrupt turn in their conversation, and just accepted it. “You’re right.” His smile returned as he then said, “Thanks for all your help, Mikleo. I’m honestly not sure how I can repay you for it.”

The sheer honesty in Sorey’s tone warmed Mikleo’s heart and he briefly forgot about his earlier dilemma. Sorey was a truly pure and good person. “You’re welcome. If by repayment you mean money, you won’t need to so don’t worry about it.” He then raised a hand under his chin. “Although… there is something I’m thinking of…”

Sorey tilted his head. “…Yes?”

The gondolier suddenly flashed a sly smile, sending a shiver down Sorey’s spine.

“I mentioned how there are archaeology and history books from the public library, right?” He waited for Sorey to nod slowly and indicate that he was following along with this trail of thought. “Most of them are pretty old and not too detailed. The latest and most comprehensive books are most likely at the university library, which you obviously would have access to.” Mikleo crossed his arms, his eyes sparkling. “So my request is that you let me borrow and read your textbooks.”

Sorey gaped.

For about a couple of minutes. Mikleo wondered if his request was truly that shocking. It wasn’t like he was asking Sorey to do anything difficult. When Sorey still hadn’t given another reaction, Mikleo couldn’t wait any longer and prompted, “Well? Do you agree or not?”

Green eyes blinked and Sorey finally spoke, though in a whisper. “I… That means I can see Mikleo again…?”

“Huh?” Mikleo arched an eyebrow.

Sorey blinked again, and then quickly shook his head. When he looked back at Mikleo, his eyes were back on focus and his voice was a normal, audible volume. “It’s nothing. So about your request… Sure! I can do that!” The enthusiastic sparkle returned to his eyes too. “It’ll let us continue our discussion from earlier, right?”

Mikleo nodded, now also smiling. “Definitely. I still have so many things I want to ask you about. It’s a deal, then?”

“You got it!” Sorey raised his arm up and forward, his fist clenched. Mikleo bumped it with his left arm without a second thought, sealing the agreement.

In his mind, Sorey was in disbelief at his luck. He thought getting the scholarship to his dream university was a blessing enough, and now this… He really couldn’t have asked for a better way to have spent his first day in this beautiful and historic city.


	2. Second Tour: Galahad Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sorey manages to demonstrate how he can be both oblivious and insightful. It all works out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the second chapter! Thank you to everyone who's read it so far! This is longer than the previous one, but I promise some very interesting developments take place here, so I hope you take the time to read it through.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Having come from a small town, Sorey thought adjusting to life in the city would be very difficult. It was a new environment, and nobody familiar was present to assist him. But he had managed it much more easily than he expected.

Perhaps it was because he had the support of Camlann Company in this new chapter of his life.

His dormitory at the university was pretty nice and frankly lush, but he still felt more at ease when he was at Camlann. Despite being sparse in comparison, its rooms felt more homely. Though he could only go there during Mikleo’s days off work (which were strangely surprisingly rare), he had learned to treasure those days seated over by one of the reception tables or camped out with pillows in front of the fireplace in the living room, together with Mikleo who would be engrossed in reading one of his thick school textbooks. He himself would be occupied with finishing his homework so those times were mostly spent in silence.

But they were still enjoyable.

Even if on occasion, those afternoons got noisy when the two of them end up getting heated up debating on topics from Sorey’s studies.

“The statue is obviously King Claudin! The style of the sculpture is the trademark of the era he reigned over. Even the author here postulates the same.”

“We can’t be too sure. There are cases of artists in some generations incorporating the designs of the different era in their works. This could still be a statue of King Meliodas, and the sculptors made it in a manner that they speculated would be the style of future generations.”

“But there is no proof that this one is an example of that scenario. I think the theory that this bust is King Claudin is more solid.”

“Sticking to an immediately obvious theory is a narrow-minded way of thinking!”

“You’re thinking outside the box way too far!”

A third voice cut into the discussion, far calmer yet also sounding amused. “I’m glad you boys are enjoying yourselves.” Any other person would have been cowed by the intensity of Sorey and Mikleo’s argument but Muse just wore that sort of unperturbed smile that told this was something she was used to and wasn’t anything to be worried about. “I’m sorry to cut in, but it is getting pretty late. You should probably start packing up if you want to be back to your dormitory before the curfew, Sorey.”

A glance at the clock mounted on the wall confirmed Muse’s statement. “Ah! You’re right. I guess I’ve got to go.” Sorey began grabbing some of his scattered writing materials. Mikleo handed over the book he’d been clutching. “I’ll help you.”

Sorey beamed, as if the two of them hadn’t been passionately shouting at each other a few moments ago. “Thanks.”

Mikleo’s cheeks coloured a bit in response, but the task of cleaning up proved to be adequate distraction so that it didn’t linger long enough in his mind for him to ponder what was causing his body to react like so.

It had been happening more and more frequently these days, though.

* * *

Hyland Royal University prided itself on its long history, having been established for nearly a century. Some of the buildings in the campus were so old that they were practically heritages, their architecture and foundation considered as relics of ages past.

Though, the campus itself developed over time to better serve the students and faculty that walked through the grounds. The more modern buildings like the dormitories and cafeteria stood high alongside the ancient structures of the university like its prized library.

And even with those numerous buildings, there was still plenty of open space in the campus, mostly shaded by trees and carpeted with grass, which students mainly used for sports and recreational activities. For Sorey, however, and the small group of fellow students he had become friends with, the open area was perfect for having their meals while basking in the sunlight and the warm breeze, a blanket spread out underneath them.

“Haa~ I can’t wait for this week to be over. I’m tired of writing essays.”

Sorey chuckled. “Rose, you’ve been saying that every day since Monday.” The red-haired girl’s carefree attitude often made other people skeptical about the fact that she was talented at business management, even with the grades and exceptional practical results to prove so.

“Well, this week is different!” She chomped on the steamed bun she held on her hand. “S’nce wuv g’t a ‘h’li’day!”

While Rose was chided for talking with her mouth full by their older friend Eguille, Sorey’s attention got snagged by someone else in their little circle, a pat on the shoulder from Talfryn. “Rose got us brainstorming earlier during class work about where to hang out. We’ve got several options… Markets, shops, even the beach… but since you’re not from around here, there’s likely still plenty of places you haven’t been to, and we figured you might have something in mind. Do you have a particular place you want to see?”

Talfryn’s hopeful face drooped when Sorey shook his head with a small apologetic grin. “Sorry, I’ve already made plans with someone else.”

“Ohhhhh~?” Rose’s mischievous smile as she turned to Sorey was not unlike a cat that had caught the canary. “Did our resident book nerd get himself a date?”

Already used to the redhead’s teasing even if they hadn’t been acquainted for very long, Sorey merely laughed easily. “It’s not a date, it’s an archaeological expedition.”

“A what?”

Luckily for Sorey, he was not the only bookish person in their group. The girl seated across him pushed her glasses up, a developed habit of hers before she would launch a firm opinion, or an explanation in this case. “It means they’re going to explore a ruin or historical site.”

Rose raised her palm, confused yet also pitying. “Alisha, that sounds boring.”

Alisha giggled. “To someone who’s taking the Archaeology and History course like Sorey here, it might not be. And from what he’d been telling us about himself since he joined us, he’s not the only one like that.” She looked towards Sorey with a curious smile. “Are you going with that gondolier friend of yours?”

Having been in the midst of biting onto his sandwich, Sorey nodded his response instead.

Eguille crossed his arms, brown eyes twinkling. “It’s actually amusing that you would rather spend this little vacation touring with your adult friend than us.”

“What do you mean by adult?” Sorey swallowed his food before continuing, “He’s the same age as us.”

_Clang!_

Alisha’s fork clattering on her bowl was audible over the silence that suddenly befell the group. Sorey’s eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement at the stunned stares and slack jaws directed at him. What exactly was weird or shocking about what he last said?

Eventually, Rose was able to stutter “Same age… gondolier… You never told us that--! But that means… ” Blue eyes widened further as she asked in a rush, “Wait, what’s your friend’s name?”

Sorey was still unnerved about the group’s strange reactions, but he answered. “His name is Mikleo.” Loud, sharp gasps rang out from everyone around. He tilted his head. “Do you know him?”

“The Water Seraph!?” Alisha exclaimed.

Sorey’s head whipped at that. “The what---” But couldn’t go any further as Rose had lunged at him, hands on his shoulders. “Know him!? The better question is, who DOESN’T?” He gurgled as she shook him wildly. “He’s only the most famous gondolier in all of Ladylake, duh!”

“R-re---Really?” It was hard to even get the words out with the force she was rattling his shoulders with. Rose was stronger than her appearance would suggest. His head spun with both the shaking and the shocking revelations that was being thrown at him at the moment.

It took the combined efforts of Talfryn and Eguille to pry Rose off Sorey with the understanding that he was going to pass out from dizziness if she wasn’t stopped soon.

Once the surprise had passed a little and Sorey finally stopped seeing stars behind his eyes, the friends resumed conversing normally.

It was Talfryn’s twin sister Felice that talked first. “Mikleo Rulay is a familiar name to the people of Ladylake. He’s famous for being the youngest person in history to become a full-fledged gondolier, passing the qualification test at the age of fifteen.” She smiled. “No other working gondolier is as young as he is, that’s why when you said your gondolier friend was our age, there was only one possible person it could be. And it was really shocking to realize that.”

“Wow…” Sorey had a feeling that Mikleo was a good gondolier considering he was already working at their current age, but didn’t think he was good to THAT extent. He’d never really mentioned Mikleo in detail to his new friends and it was more of a passing topic whenever it came up, and until now all they knew was that he’d befriended a gondolier when he arrived at Ladylake and that he was as fascinated with archaeology as Sorey was.

“Well, you aren’t a Ladylake native so I guess there’s an explanation for you not knowing.” Rose then snickered. “But still, you’ve been acquaintances with a celebrity for almost half a year and you didn’t ever figure it out? Only you could be that oblivious.”

Everyone had a good-natured laugh at that, though Alisha at least tried to be polite by covering her mouth with her hand. Sorey rubbed the back of his head abashedly and gamely accepted the ribbing. But all the new information he’d just learned about Mikleo lingered in his mind.

And in the depths of his heart, it was as if a door that seemed to have been shut tight budged slightly, a sliver of light beaming from beyond.

* * *

Weekend eventually arrived and, just as they had planned once the news of the free extra day was known, Sorey and Mikleo set off for an exploration of one of the ruins that both of them had been wanting to visit for some time now: the Galahad Ruins, located a fair distance in the outskirts of Ladylake. It was in the past supposedly a temple to worship a divine weapon, but the place got reclaimed by nature when the sea levels rose. Now half of it had sunk into the sea, and only the high and dry outer chambers were traversable to the majority of researchers and tourists. The remains of the structure couldn’t be fully explored without a way to cross the gaps or the passageways that had been swallowed up by water.

That wasn’t a problem when one of them was a gondolier.

Despite being old and falling apart, the ruin was still a marvel to look at. The wall had become a dull silver, but even with the cracks, the paintings and etchings on the walls were intact even after supposedly hundreds of years. Sorey grinned and looked around excitedly like a child in a candy store; seeing the art in person was very different than seeing them as photographs in his textbooks. The colours were even more vibrant than described and the chilly air of mystery made his bones thrum with energy.

If there was one thing that could get Sorey to look away from the faintly shining carvings of waves and bows on the cracked walls, it was the more beautiful sight of Mikleo in his element.

Despite several days passing since then, the lunch conversation where he learned of Mikleo’s reputation still remained vivid in Sorey’s mind.

Including the latter one he had upon the conclusion of the Ladylake History class he shared with Alisha.

_“Hey, Alisha!” Sorey called as the other students in the class were packing their stuff and making their way to the exit. The girl turned on the mention of her name, saw the friendly face and smiled. “Yes?”_

_“I wanted to ask… Earlier during lunch, you said something… strange.”_

_Light green eyes blinked. “Strange?”_

_Sorey frowned and averted his eyes. “Um, maybe it actually wasn’t and this is another case of me not knowing something that’s obvious to everyone else as someone who didn’t grew up on Ladylake.” He raised a hand to his chin. “When I revealed Mikleo’s name, you called him something. I think it was… seraph?”_

_His eyes widened at the term he initially thought was unknown. “Isn’t that a celestial being from Ladylake’s legends?” It was ubiquitous in the texts for his Hyland Mythologies subject._

_“Oh…! Yes.” Realization dawned on Alisha’s face. “Water Seraph is his gondolier moniker.”_

_“Moniker?”_

_“It’s a long-standing tradition among Ladylake’s gondoliers to be bestowed a title upon passing the professional qualification,” Alisha explained patiently, her innate knowledge from having been born and grown up in Ladylake coming up useful in this matter. “These monikers serve as not only flair but proof of joining the ranks of Ladylake’s most symbolic profession. Those who are exceptionally skilled or make a name for themselves can become widely renowned by their monikers alone.”_

_“Wow…” Sorey mouthed. “And Mikleo is one of those?”_

_“Indeed. People specifically go to him for tours and to see him rowing up close, and he’s always received praise and admiration to almost legendary heights. You are extremely fortunate to be closely acquainted with him, Sorey.”_

According to Ladylake’s legends, a seraph was a heavenly being believed to be closely associated with and able to control the elements of nature. Most of them were mythical creatures or common animals, but some of them had the form and personality of humans, and they were often the centerpiece characters in those tales. While their personalities and histories varied, a common theme was how they carried themselves with power and grace.

And that last one, Sorey speculated, was likely why Mikleo earned the moniker he had.

He didn’t get much of a chance to see Mikleo in action at his job considering how rare their meet-ups have been in the first place. The first time he’d been with Mikleo on a boat was on that fateful day they first met and back then he’d been fascinated and distracted with looking around his new environment. But now, with the information he’d just learned this week urging his curiosity on as well, he allowed himself the time to focus on watching Mikleo

There were hundreds of gondoliers in Ladylake, all of various ages and gender… and still Sorey could firmly declare that he’d never seen another gondolier as graceful as Mikleo.

He couldn’t explain it clearly, but the grace that Mikleo exuded was just… _there_. Like it was a natural part and effect of every move he made. His rowing was like a dance --- the handle of the oar rolling deftly on his thin long fingers and spinning around his wrist was mesmerizing to watch. As he positioned his feet and turned his torso to angle the gondola to prepare for turning a corner, the twin capes on the back of his unique Camlann Company uniform whipped like a wave. His bangs swayed, revealing a small glimpse of the golden circlet on his forehead. There was a faint smile resting on his lips.

But Mikleo was not all superficial beauty on the job. On the contrary, his skill with rowing a gondola was exceptional. It was no wonder he was already a full-fledged gondolier when he was fifteen, back two years ago.

Even now, he was demonstrating those very skills. The outer passages of the ruins were wide and clear, but the inner corridors they were going through now were narrow and littered with debris, sharp slabs of stone jutting out of the water, with a tide that altered between still and rocky. Despite that, Mikleo kept the boat steady and moving forward, barely brushing the walls and thumping against the rocks, until they arrived at what seemed like a large inner sanctum. Farther ahead, in the center, was an altar. The dome ceiling was cracked in places, letting beams of sunlight penetrate down.

Mikleo paused. “It’s beautiful…”

“Yeah…” Sorey mumbled, still staring at Mikleo like he was in a trance.

He snapped out of it when Mikleo finally pulled the boat to a complete stop on the edge of the center altar. It was built higher than the rest of the structure within the room, and thus escaped the erosion of sea water. There was a broken stone pillar on one corner of it where Mikleo was able to tie his gondola to. Sorey shook his head out of his drifting thoughts, and clambered off the boat. Dust and small pebbles kicked up under his boots.

Mikleo took out a lantern and lit it up, allowing the two to see more clearly and be more awed at the designs carved at the wall beyond, curving around the altar. It was divided into four panels, a tapestry of art depicting both the power and beauty of water in all its forms, directing that worship towards the raised platform in the middle of the room.

“The Altar of the Divine Bow…” Mikleo’s soft footsteps padded behind him. “You think this is it?”

Sorey took out his textbook and flipped it open to the page about Galahad Ruins. He’d re-read this book so many times that he didn’t need to consult the table of contents to see the page he wanted.

There was a full-spread picture there. He held it up, and compared it to the view behind the book.

A perfect match.

“Definitely!”

The picture in the book though couldn’t convey the sheer magnificence the scenery held. Neither Sorey nor Mikleo were feeling any semblance of regret in travelling all the way out here.

The architecture of the walls was not unlike the stained-glass constructions found in churches, leading credence to the idea that this room was meant to be an altar. Although whatever the object of worship had been, it was no longer present. The duo walked closer towards the dais in the center, which held a carved frame that seemed like it was intended to hold or display something.

“I wonder what made them think it was a bow that was placed here?” Mikleo bent down to inspect the chipped stand, which was sculpted out of the same greyish stone as the walls.

“It’s because of the construction of this frame. The left column is considerably higher than the right.” Sorey pointed at the support posts at each side of the frame, which were of obviously different heights. “If it were a bladed weapon, it’d be more practical to make the columns equal height so that the weapon would be resting horizontally on top.”

He then crouched down. “See how it curves here too?” Violet eyes followed the movement of Sorey’s finger. “There’s space here for the limbs of a bow, if it were placed like this.” Sorey’s finger moved again, drawing the shape of an imaginary bow on the air above the constructed stand.

“Oh, I see…” Mikleo nodded lightly at the explanation. “I didn’t consider the curvature at the bottom to have a purpose beyond decorative, seeing as it’s carved to look like a wave.” His eyes averted to the side. “I guess you haven’t been slacking off in your studies.”

Sorey easily sensed the teasing tone and playfully answered back, “Of course I haven’t!”

Mikleo’s sudden soft chuckles were music to Sorey’s ears, though the sudden THUMP of his heart drumming in chest was somehow louder.

He was stunned and confused again. What exactly was this feeling? It was nagging at him that he’d felt this before. When was it? It wasn’t recent, but it wasn’t too long ago either…

“Oh look!” Mikleo suddenly got up and jogged to the other side of the platform. “There’s another passageway behind here. We’d have to walk a bit further in though.”

When he turned back, Sorey was still lost in a daze. And so, he hurriedly moved closer, calling the other’s name in a clearly worried tone.

“Huh?” Sorey blinked.

“Is there something wrong? Are you feeling sick or something? You look a bit red.” Mikleo raised a pale hand, laying it over Sorey’s forehead.

The reaction was immediate. Sorey squeaked and flinched back as if burned. Which may not entirely be inaccurate, considering how hot his face felt at the very moment.

Now it was Mikleo who looked perplexed.

Sorey berated himself for immersing in his thoughts so much that he got caught. There was a part of his brain that felt so embarrassed at the prospect of Mikleo finding out about these swirling thoughts and resolved to hide them as much as possible. “Sorry, I was thinking. Don’t worry, I’m feeling fine. So, um…” He rubbed the back of his head. “What were you saying earlier?”

Mikleo didn’t look entirely convinced but seemed to let the subject drop for now in favor of continuing what they initially came here to do. “It appears there’s another room further in. Do you want to explore it?”

The mention of the word ‘explore’ was at least a familiar term standing out among the chaotic sea of thoughts in Sorey’s head and he was able to respond normally. “Of course! Let’s go.”

As Sorey hurried down the altar, he didn’t notice Mikleo take a moment to stare down at the hand he’d used to check on Sorey earlier before raising it over to cover his face that had suddenly been overcome by a burst of blushing.

* * *

The inner passages of the Galahad Ruins were mostly still passable on foot, but the corridors were noticeably narrower, and the two boys could barely fit in walking side-by-side. Their shoulders and hands constantly brushed against each other as they walked, which wasn’t helping their currently confused minds. They barely said a word as they traversed the maze of cracked, dusty hallways, even with having to backtrack several times when they ran into a path blocked by debris or a wide gap of a seemingly bottomless abyss of dark sea water.

Eventually they reached a path that ended into a panel door. The stone door creaked as it was pushed open.

Unlike the sanctum that housed the Altar of the Divine Bow, this room was much smaller and darker. Barely any light passed from the gaps in the ceiling. With the help of the light from their lantern, Sorey and Mikleo were able to tread inside with care and see what the room contained. Besides the debris scattered around, nothing really stood out. There was, however, a faint rushing sound that they were able to quickly recognize as flowing water.

The room’s main feature was there at the far end by the center wall. Without hesitation, they both jogged over for a closer look.

“Is that a basin?”

Stuck against the wall was a half-circular bowl carved out of stone, sculped with intricate details and design not unlike the wall carvings they saw earlier. It was full of water, and even though there were holes cut near the base intended to drain the water, they appeared to be clogged with debris and dirt so much that the water spilled over the rim, seeping down to the ground. Although, the old cracks in the flooring allowed the overflowing water to pass through, which prevented flooding in the room.

“Could this have been a symbolic cleansing room?” Mikleo wondered as he peered at the darkened water. “They could have used it for their worship rituals. Otherwise there wouldn’t have been a need to make this basin into such an elaborate design.”

Sorey looked up at the water source --- a sheet of water rushing from a gap between the wall and the ceiling. “I think it’s intended to be a fountain too. That opening up there looks too cleanly cut out of the wall to be just a crack that formed over a long time.” Green eyes swept back and forth from one corner to the next. “I’m guessing there’s a water piping system embedded in there.”

“That seems possible,” Mikleo murmured as he studied the carvings intensely.

It didn’t take long for Sorey to find himself staring dazedly at Mikleo again, his own eyes trailing a look from top to bottom --- from Mikleo’s hair the colour of pale aquamarine glowing faintly in the dim lighting of the ruin, then down to be awed at the pure look of concentration in his sophisticated violet eyes, feeling himself swallow as Mikleo’s soft-looking pink lips _pursed_ \-- he quickly deflected from that by continuing the eye journey downwards, spotting the pale thin finger curled underneath Mikleo’s chin as he pondered… before Sorey couldn’t resist moving his gaze further and subsequently lingering at the six belts wrapped around Mikleo’s torso, a part of his gondolier uniform that impeccably emphasized the elegant curve of his _waist_ , then finally to his long legs as he walked towards the other side of the stone basin---

_CRAAAACKKK!_

“Whaa—”

Mikleo’s eyes squeezed shut on instinct as the ground gave underneath his feet, hands unable to find anything to hold onto to prevent the descent down to what seemed like a bottomless abyss.

“!! Mikleo!”

Fingers suddenly wrapped tightly around his wrist, halting his freefall. He winced as his body jolted from the sudden stop in momentum, and he managed to look up to his savior. Poorly-disguised panic was written all over Sorey’s face as he kept his grip on Mikleo’s wrist firm, even though Mikleo could feel him shaking through their direct contact.

Or was it he himself who was trembling from the dread of the near-death experience?

Mikleo swallowed, feeling as if his heart had dropped into his stomach, his head in the throes of vertigo.

The dizziness increased tenfold as Sorey suddenly yanked his hand up in a burst of strength. However, the adrenaline (and perhaps fear) made him pull back farther than he intended, and so he ended up tumbling backwards in a heap of flailing limbs, dragging Mikleo along in the process.

They eventually settled… with Sorey lying on his back on the floor supporting Mikleo who ended up on top of him, clinging tightly in relief. With the shock still having a grip on their wits, they could not muster the energy to move from their current extremely close position. Their heavy panting resounded loud as they gazed at each other.

“Are you all right?” Sorey managed to ask after some time.

Mikleo gave a small nod. “Y-yeah...” He gulped as color began returning to his cheeks which had been as pale as a sheet. “I wasn’t expecting to fall like that. The floor might have been more eroded from old age than we thought. I really should have been more careful.”

Suddenly, Sorey started chuckling, cutting Mikleo off from the rest of his babble.

An eyebrow raised. “Is there something funny about me nearly falling down a hole?”

Sorey was immediately apologetic, even as the grin remained on his face. “Sorry! I really am glad you’re okay. It’s just that…” His smile widened. “… I remembered that during the day we met, I fell back then too.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened, his jaw slacking in surprise. “I can’t believe you’re thinking about that at a time like this.” But he couldn’t help being amused also at the thought, feeling his lingering dread dissipate as the atmosphere lightened. His lips stretched into a soft grateful smile as he hovered over Sorey.

And seeing that smile up close like this, it was like a spell that had Sorey entranced. His brain shut down, and the only coherent thoughts that remained were marveling about how lovely that smile was and how he could look up at it forever…

Mikleo didn’t notice Sorey had frozen up, his eyes had darted upwards as he recalled memories of that day. “I’ve often wondered though, why did you fall off the bridge like that anyway?”

Sorey’s reply in return sounded like it was spilling out of his lips without a thought behind them. “It’s because the scenery was gorgeous… but I saw something more beautiful that I just had to step closer to reach it.”

The cryptic answer confused Mikleo, and he looked back down with the intent to get clarification, but before he could even ask what it meant…

… Sorey had already leaned forward to press his lips against Mikleo’s.

_!!!_

Violet eyes grew wide, Mikleo too stunned to react.

On the other hand, Sorey’s eyes had closed, his mind cut off from his body’s actions, so immersed in his thoughts and the revelations that were coming to him at last.

Such as how he’d been attracted to Mikleo since the very beginning, on the day that he laid eyes on him standing on the railing of that bridge. How, in the sea of fantastical landscapes that Ladylake’s buildings and canals painted, Mikleo’s slender figure as he stood on the gondola with the oar in his hands shone bright, his ethereal beauty much more dazzling in Sorey’s eyes.

Although, the events that followed after that first encounter caused this romantic attraction to take a backseat, as friendship over their mutual interest in history developed instead. Yet the undeniable attraction was always there, lingering in the depths of Sorey’s heart and waiting for a chance to blossom.

Perhaps it just needed a trigger.

And that trigger may have come from several days ago, when Sorey learned about Mikleo’s true reputation, allowing him to view and think of Mikleo in a different light. The admiration that had risen from it made the other feelings swimming in Sorey’s heart rise to the surface.

Mikleo’s near brush with death from earlier shattered what little control of the emotional floodgates Sorey had left, the realization that Mikleo could have potentially been gone without Sorey having had the chance to reveal what he truly felt forced him to take matters into his own hands and create that opportunity himself.

The kiss broke when the need for air became too much. It took a few moments for the both of them to come down from the high of the moment, and when they finally did…

“Aaahhh!!!”

Sorey pushed off Mikleo and scrambled backwards, panic in his eyes and an embarrassed blush on his face. Mikleo was less animated in reacting, simply sitting back with wide eyes. When Mikleo finally moved, it was to put a hand over his lips, and Sorey’s panic increased in turn.

“L-look, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me—” That was a little lie, he knew full well what he felt. But he didn’t know Mikleo’s feelings (yet) and so this kiss he initiated could likely be crossing a line. But there was no way he could explain it away, right? Would Mikleo hate him for this impulsive act?

He gulped, feeling his heart sink to his stomach at the thought.

“You don’t?”

Sorey tipped his head up, meeting Mikleo’s eyes dead-on. The violet eyes were still a bit clouded, and the question that parted his lips was spoken softly, yet there was a firm undertone, determined to get an answer.

It wasn’t too hard for Sorey to give in to that demand. “No, I…” It was difficult to articulate the words at the moment though.

Mikleo seemed to sense Sorey’s mental struggle and sighed. “All right then. How about you tell me why you did it?”

“Because I…” Sorey swallowed. “… I like you?”

“As friends?”

There was a sudden edge to Mikleo’s tone that had Sorey flinching. Yet when he looked at Mikleo’s eyes, they were glistening. To Sorey, it was almost like they were pleading, and it was the encouragement his heart needed.

He pushed off his palms off the ground and leaned closer to Mikleo once more. “No.” He tried his best to let his sincerity be evident in his voice and on his face. “It’s more than that.”

Because that was the truth.

He didn’t dare flinch or even blink as Mikleo spent the next few moments seemingly scrutinizing him. He was not backing out on what he did despite how it was spontaneous. He would accept the consequences. That was how he lived his life.

Eventually, Mikleo closed his eyes, contemplating. Sorey kept silent, awaiting his judgment. In his heart, the hope that he’ll get a positive reciprocation was warring with the paranoia that he’d irreparably damaged not just his friendship but his total acquaintance with Mikleo by pushing for romance without even knowing if Mikleo was open to same-sex relationships. Romantic preference wasn’t really a topic that came up often in all the time they have spent since knowing each other.

Violet irises fluttered open once more, and Mikleo’s lips moved to speak.

“All right. Then… will you kiss me again?”

Sorey couldn’t believe his ears, a part of him wondering if he’d misheard. But when Mikleo firmly stayed where he was, Sorey accepted the invitation.

And this time, Mikleo met him halfway. Sorey’s heart danced in bliss upon this realization.

With this second round being planned, they both had the time and awareness to savor the kiss for what it was: a magical, life-changing moment.

Even if he hadn’t explicitly stated it, Sorey understood why Mikleo asked for this. It was to not only confirm that their feelings were real and mutual, but to also show that they were willing to jump into this relationship, with all the risks and uncertainties it would entail.

Because it would be worth it for this feeling of pure happiness.

Sorey’s hands crept up to hold on to Mikleo’s upper arms and used them to pull his body down closer, putting more force into deepening the kiss. Mikleo moaned, his fingers grasping the front of Sorey’s shirt as he responded with fervor.

Only the need for air was able to make the two boys separate. Both were panting heavily as their lips parted, their warm breaths felt by each other so easily with their faces still close.

Once he got his head back down from the clouds and his lungs ceased heaving for oxygen, Sorey was finally able to take in and recount in his mind everything that happened in the last few minutes. And then, he said, “So… what now?”

Mikleo’s lips quirked into a slight, amused smile. Sorey felt his heart skip a beat; how could anyone look so alluring and beautiful with just a simple smile?

“… I guess we’re boyfriends now?”

The last word echoed in Sorey’s mind.

The most famous gondolier in all of Ladylake, practically an idol in status… the Water Seraph, as known by everybody… was his _boyfriend_.

Sorey nearly felt faint.

Mikleo gingerly got up and dusted off his clothes. Meanwhile, Sorey remained flat on the ground, still astonished at his own luck or whatever deity decided to bless him like this. The amused smile flitted back to Mikleo’s lips. “Are you going to stay there all day? I don’t believe we’ve finished inspecting the relic in this room yet.”

That gave Sorey a jolt back to reality. He blinked and sat up, looking up at Mikleo, unable to keep the grin off his face. “If we are boyfriends now, does that mean this ruin exploration now counts as a date?”

Mikleo’s cheeks immediately flushed in response, though he attempted to cover it up with his hand as he averted his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind.”

For all of his constant talk of Mikleo being elegant and lovely, Sorey could say that upon seeing this, Mikleo had a cute side, too.

And he’d likely be seeing it more in the future.

He could feel excitement bubbling in his chest, reminiscent of that which he felt when he first stepped foot at Ladylake.

It was the excitement borne of knowing he was about to enter a new, exciting chapter in his life.

But this time, he was not going to face it alone.


	3. Third Tour: Sacred Blade Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're boyfriends, what's their daily life like? Here is a glimpse. Sorey also learns why Mikleo is hailed as the best gondolier of Ladylake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to the halfway point of this fic! Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> This is a bit late but I hope you enjoy!

The transition from friends to lovers didn’t actually cause any drastic changes to Sorey and Mikleo’s lives, schedules, and daily interactions. After all, Sorey was still a student and Mikleo had work to do, so their meet-ups were still infrequent. Yet, the changes that did start occurring there were significant. The little trips around the city so that Sorey can explore the local attractions and have a taste of Ladylake cuisine were now considered as dates. The reading sessions at Camlann Company now included warm cuddles and soft kisses exchanged in-between the usual debates and periods of quiet reading.

But despite these new additions not being that ground-breaking, Mikleo couldn’t deny that he felt much happier lately, his days more colourful and eventful than ever. And that was surely due to Sorey being the person he was: bright, energetic while still being a sweetheart who tirelessly cares for Mikleo’s wellbeing and happiness. Sure, sometimes he could go overboard cheesy with the romantic gestures to the point of embarrassment, but his sincere and passionate intent behind those acts was hard to miss, and Mikleo had just learned over time to live with having a blush constantly rising to his cheeks.

Having a relationship had never been a priority for Mikleo, focused as he was on making a living to support both himself and his mother in their daily life. His admittedly prideful nature instilled a competitive drive to be constantly working on his craft as a gondolier, and so despite his many admirers and offers, he’d never accepted, instead dedicating his time to his solo practices and studying.

With Sorey however, there was no time needed to ponder whether or not he should take the chance at love. When the opportunity presented itself back then in their first trip to the Galahad Ruins, his heart jumped at the chance, betting it all on hope. As someone who tended to be deliberate in his actions and thoughts, his own hastiness was baffling. But perhaps that was proof of just how immense his attraction to Sorey was.

These thoughts idled around Mikleo’s head as he stared the huge gate that loomed before him.

This wouldn’t be the first time he’d visited Hyland Royal University, seeing as the campus was open to the public with some of the ancient buildings within it touted as tourist attractions, but this might just be the first time he’d be coming here without heading straight to the general library.

For there was something, or rather, _someone_ , more important than books that he’d come to see.

Mikleo adjusted the hat perched over his head. He was grateful that the typical autumn wear of a jacket with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck worked well enough as a disguise and kept him unnoticed by the throngs of students and visitors wandering around. With his celebrity status, getting mobbed was the last thing he wanted to happen today. Especially when he’d already reserved this free day he had for someone else.

He was relieved when one of the classroom buildings soon came into view. The archaeology and history courses were fittingly stationed in one of the older structures in the campus, a two-story stonework building with the distinctive architecture of a bygone era. Its most prominent feature would be the high, tall glass windows lined up in evenly spaced rows in both the first and second floor, showing glimpses of the activity inside each room.

And it was a sight in one of those grand windows that made Mikleo pause.

Sorey was in front of his classroom, standing by the board and seemingly giving a presentation. The windows filtered out the sounds of what he was discussing, but even so, Mikleo could clearly see Sorey’s enthusiasm and confidence as he spoke to his transfixed peers and professor. His green eyes shone as he gestured animatedly, clearly passionate about whatever he was talking about.

Mikleo had known since the early stages of their acquaintance that Sorey was very studious, possessing a keen memory and a knack for puzzling out ancient texts, but he’d never actually seen his boyfriend in a classroom situation like this.

The image laid before his eyes evoked in his heart a growing admiration for Sorey, and he didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with a person even more than he already had.

And also judging by how impressed the rest of the people inside the classroom looked, Mikleo really couldn’t help thinking that…

 _Sorey would make a really good teacher_.

The ringing of bells snapped Mikleo out of his thoughts. When he focused back, he could see that Sorey had stopped talking and his classmates were getting up from their seats. It seemed like classes were done for the day. He soon saw Sorey packing up his stuff and rush out of the door excitedly.

Gulping, Mikleo turned away and hurried to where he had originally agreed to meet up with Sorey, not wanting to be found out to have watched him in the middle of his class.

He arrived there, panting a little from his run but just right on time as Sorey soon appeared from around the corner.

“Hey!” Sorey grinned and quickly made his way over. Mikleo quickly smoothed his collar and hat, trying to make it appear like he had been calmly standing here for a while instead of having just arrived a few moments ago. He kept his face and tone cool as he greeted Sorey back.

Sorey adjusted his grip on his bag slung over his shoulder as he said, “I got out of my class as soon as I could! I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

 _‘Yes, I saw.’_ Mikleo resisted the urge to reveal that and instead replied out loud, “Not at all. I’m fine.”

Sorey nodded, and then surprisingly fell silent after that as he stared at Mikleo pretty hard. A good, long minute of this went past and Mikleo fidgeted as it began to feel awkward. “Wh-what’s wrong? Is there something on my face?”

That got Sorey to stop, and he quickly flashed a reassuring smile. “Not all.” He then switched to chuckling softly before saying, “I was just thinking that you look really pretty in your clothes.”

A blush immediately rose to Mikleo’s cheeks, and he quickly turned his head to hide it although it was futile. “Wh- You’re being overly cheesy again.”

“But that’s honestly what I think, though. And you know that I always want you to know how I feel about you,” Sorey answered back with a wide smile, not a trace of the embarrassment that easily gripped the other.

Mikleo huffed. This was an ‘argument’ he’d had with Sorey countless times, one that he never won. “Let’s drop this and get going. We might not be able to get a seat if we arrive there too late.”

“Sure!” Sorey’s smile remained in place as he strode into step beside Mikleo easily. “This new pizzeria must be really as good as you mentioned, I heard people in my class raving about it earlier today.”

“Why else would I have suggested it?” Mikleo replied, amused.

“I don’t doubt that you know the best places in town, though you always seem to know them before even my local friends do.”

Mikleo adjusted his scarf with an air of pride. “Well, it’s part of my job to know these things.”

“And that’s why you’re amazing.”

Mikleo sputtered once more. He muttered to Sorey to take a break with the embarrassing lines, but his boyfriend just let out an easy smile in response, even wrapping an arm around Mikleo’s waist to tuck him close once they’d crossed the campus gates, and soon they were strolling onto the sidewalk. Mikleo’s mind flashed back to the scenes he had witnessed earlier and couldn’t help but speak back in his mind.

_You’re amazing too._

* * *

_'Good day, citizens of Ladylake… and to all the tourists who came from near and far! I know you’re excited and thus won’t keep you waiting any longer. I now declare… the opening of this year’s Sacred Blade Festival! Let the festivities begin!!!’_

Sorey cheered alongside the big crowd gathered at the main plaza as fireworks popped up towards the sky. Confetti rained down from the top decks of the surrounding buildings. Lively background music played without pause as people geared themselves to enjoy Ladylake’s renowned quadrennial event.

The Sacred Blade Festival was a celebration rooted in the Hyland region’s most famous folktale, the tale of the Shepherd. Ladylake was a vital location in that story, and the city made use of that fact to adapt it into a grand symbolic festival showcasing its culture and specialties. Sorey considered himself lucky that he was able to partake in it now that he was on summer break after the second year of his schooling, as otherwise he would have had no way to witness this festival if he was stuck back in Elysia. However, while he would have loved to have come here with his boyfriend, Mikleo had said that he had something to do this morning, leaving Sorey no choice but to attend the opening ceremony with his friends from school instead. That wasn’t an entirely bad thing, but having Mikleo around to share in his excitement at all the festival displays was different and arguably more special.

Sorey wasn’t mad though, aware that Mikleo had his responsibilities for his job. At least Mikleo had promised that he would go to the festival with Sorey later tonight, and that was good enough for him.

For now, he settled with the dilemma of picking which to indulge first: his inner child that was raring to try out the various game and food stalls… or his nerdy side that wanted to see the displays and shows detailing Ladylake’s history.

Whichever he went with though, it promised to be fun and exciting for him.

* * *

“Hey, Sorey! Over here!!!”

Rose’s loud voice, which was often put to good use in business advertising, was coming in handy at that moment to direct Sorey through the huge crowd gathered in front of the Sacred Blade Sanctuary to join the rest of his friends. He waved back at her before he squeezed through the crowd, a more difficult task than it seemed considering the number of people milling about practically filled up every square inch of the huge plaza. Bumping into shoulders and navigating through the gaps, Sorey finally made it to where his friends were standing. The journey to make it there was worth it though, because the spot they chose was pretty good, being near the front and allowing a good view.

“Where were you? The show’s about to start soon!” Talfryn ruffled Sorey’s brown locks playfully.

Sorey laughed apologetically. “I lost track of time, sorry. I was over at the display they put up on the artworks housed in the Dummonia Museum, the ones that have historical connections to Ladylake’s nobility.” He beamed, and his green eyes were practically sparkling. “It was so cool! There was even a replica of the huge golden armor! Did you know that it was said to be—”

“All right, enough of the history lesson, we aren’t in class anymore!” Rose shoved an elbow lightly on Sorey’s side to get him to stop his trademark excited babbling whenever the topic of ruins was involved, knowing from experience that Sorey could go on a tangent forever if he was left unchecked. Sorey took the ribbing in stride and piped down, and turned his focus to looking around the area instead. The people in the crowd standing around the plaza were absorbed in their own conversations but the look of anticipation and excitement on their faces was clear. Having done his bit of research, he knew the reason for that. “So, we’re really about to see the famous Sacred Blade Festival traditional performance?”

“Indeed,” Alisha replied with a smile. “It’s the highlight of the festival, a symbolic presentation based on elements from the tales of the Shepherd. The performance varies, from songs, dances or even dramatic re-enactments. They also cycle through the four elements for each festival.”

“The presentation four years ago was based on the seraph of fire,” Felice chimed in. “A group performed an elaborate dance while wielding fans that were on fire. It was pretty amazing.”

Sorey had to agree, from just the image conjured from that statement alone, it would have been an awesome sight. “So then, the performance this year is—”

He didn’t get to finish as a voice boomed out from the direction of the stage that had been set up in the plaza. “Everyone!” Heads turned to look as a host stepped up to the podium. “Thank you so much for waiting! The show is about to start soon, so please gather over here at the main plaza and find a spot to watch! You definitely don’t want to miss it!”

A mixture of cheers and excited murmurs arose from the crowd as it compressed further with the addition of more people rushing in from the other areas. “Finally!” Rose yelled excitedly, clutching tighter on the big bucket of popcorn she held.

“All right, everyone! Let me hear you cheer!” The grinning host spurred the crowd even more. “The Sacred Blade Festival performance is the pride of our festival, and every edition we strive to be better than before. And so this year, in honor of this being the hundredth celebration of our historically famous festival, I’m happy to tell you that we have a special show prepared, one that you will never forget! And so now, may I direct your attention to my left side, for that is the stage for this year’s performance!”

Eagerly, everyone turned to face the direction as instructed. And what laid there was the small artificial lake constructed right beside the Sanctuary grounds, in full view from the edge of the plaza. The distinctive sound of a metal gate creaking captured everyone’s attention for a moment, and it was soon traced to a waterside gate from underneath the Sanctuary building that connected to the lake itself. Wondering what was to come next, everyone’s curiosity and anticipation were sky-high.

But the mystery didn’t last long. A boat soon emerged from beyond the gate.

 _‘It can’t be!’_ Sorey’s eyes widened. _‘That’s—'_

“Oh my god, it’s the Water Seraph!”

“That’s him? Wow!”

“It’s actually fitting. His moniker is the actual seraph from the folklore, when you think about it.”

“I wonder what he’ll do?”

Whispers erupted from the crowd as Mikleo rowed towards the center of the lake. He smiled and waved at the crowd once he’d settled in place, the squeals and murmurs increasing in volume subsequently. This also allowed Sorey a clearer view of his boyfriend, who he definitely didn’t expect to show up like this. But Mikleo having kept the fact that he was performing in the festival a secret was not on Sorey’s mind at the moment.

Not when he was too awestruck by how _beautiful_ Mikleo looked.

Rather than being garbed in his usual Camlann Company uniform, Mikleo wore a more glamorous turquoise and white costume, lined with wavy water-inspired designs and bedecked in bubble-like glitter and gems, making him sparkle as prettily as the crystal-clear water of the lake. Even the pure white gondola he was standing on shined bright and spotless, as was the white oar he held, which was carved and decorated at the wide end to look more like a fancy staff.

Eventually, Mikleo put his hand down, yet the crowd maintained the cheering, unable to hold back their excitement. Mikleo took a steady, elegant pose in the middle of the gondola, his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the beats of [soft piano taps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmHrdClnKtU) played from the loudspeakers situated all over the plaza.

Violet eyes flashed open and Mikleo moved.

And then… the crowd was stunned into complete silence.

No one dared to move or make any form of noise, lest they broke this spell that had enveloped the entire Sacred Blade Sanctuary plaza.

A spell that Mikleo had cast at the beginning of his performance, which he maintained as he performed a dance in the middle of the lake. What really mesmerized everyone that was watching, however, was the unmistakably high level of skill and balance that Mikleo possessed, all done with a grace and flair that seemed to come naturally to him.

He rowed in circles and patterns on the lake, timed to the up and down beat of the music. He tiptoed from one end of the gondola to the other, yet the boat barely rocked. He moved over it as naturally as he did on dry land, and when he rowed it, the gondola remained steady underneath, almost as if it was an extension of his feet. It gave off an illusion that he was gliding on the water’s surface itself.

As the song’s pace increased, so did Mikleo’s dance, still keeping in tune with the sweeping violins and the clashing cymbals that joined in with the piano. He flipped the oar handle over his palm in a whirl as he moved the rowing from one side of the boat to the other whilst the gondola turned around. When the orchestral music reached a crescendo, he swept the submerged oar into an arc, the wide end breaking through the water’s surface. As the oar treaded the circular path, trails of water followed.

A choir soon rang out to accompany the melody, numerous angelic voices sending chills down the spine of the crowd. Mikleo twirled the oar around his hand as he walked around the edge of the gondola, while kicking up even more water columns around like he did before. Set with the intensifying tone of the background music and with ribbons of water swirling all around him, Mikleo imparted the image of the water seraph of the Shepherd’s legend, a young man who could make water to twist around his enemies using his staff.

The song ended with a loud, grand burst. Mikleo made sure to end his performance on a similar note, only the shallow breaths he was letting out hinting that his performance wasn’t as easy as he made it look like. Although, when he was done, everyone was still silent, unable to believe that what they’d just witnessed was real.

People were frozen, with Sorey and his friends among those who were slack-jawed. Rose’s snack had dropped to the ground a while ago yet she didn’t have the mind to pick it up.

The silence lingered for a few heartbeats… and then suddenly, it shattered like ice.

The roar of everyone that was standing around the lake could have brought down a building from the sheer volume. The near-delirious cheers and frantic clapping continued for what felt like forever, and even the announcer from before had forgotten about her need to maintain her professional guise and screamed alongside the crowd.

For the citizens of Ladylake and the tourists from afar who came to watch, the performance definitely made this Sacred Blade Festival one that they’d never forget.

As for Sorey, he eventually managed to unfreeze himself, swallowing audibly. Despite his body still trembling from awe, the shivers making him tingle all over, he moved his hands to clap, because such a beautiful and superb display of talent warranted it.

While he was long aware of Mikleo’s reputation as the best gondolier in Ladylake by now, he’d never really considered the extent of those skills that earned him that honor. Sure, he’d seen it with the ease that Mikleo handled rowing and his interaction with customers, but what he’d just witnessed earlier was something else entirely.

It was difficult to describe. The closest he could probably say was that Mikleo was… _otherworldly_.


	4. Fourth Tour: Lakehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, reality can come crashing at you faster than you'd expect it, leaving you feeling like you're stuck on a creek without a paddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter is here, which is where you'll learn that we actually have a bit of a plot (surprise!). Hey, the tags did warn you.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and this fic up to this point (unless that ~mysterious~ summary made you go back, whoops). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter still ^^

“Time sure does fly by fast doesn’t it? It’s already been four years since I came to Ladylake.”

There was something that made people contemplative and wistful when they were soaking in a hot spring under the light of star-studded clear winter sky, Mikleo mused. But he couldn’t help agreeing with the sentiment as he moved to sit closer and rest his head on Sorey’s shoulder, who was seated leaning against a big, wide rock. He took a deep breath and absorbed the warmth coming from both the steaming, clear water and the larger, firmer body of his boyfriend. “And we’ve been together for around that same amount of time, haven’t we?”

Sorey adjusted his body to accommodate Mikleo better. Mikleo obliged, just as he had gotten used to doing. “Yeah. And it might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Mikleo could feel a light flush on his cheeks but he managed to tease, “Really? What about being granted a scholarship to attend Hyland’s most prestigious university?”

The laugh that Sorey let out in response was nice, and Mikleo was secretly pleased at the fact that he was the only one around to bask in it. With the owner of this hot spring bath being an old family friend of the Rulays, both he and Sorey were able to enjoy many perks, such as a discount and having one of the baths all to themselves.

“Okay, they might be tied.” Sorey indulged in the teasing with this reply. Then he gave a pensive sigh as he said, “Although I am leaving that place soon.”

A strange shiver ran down Mikleo’s spine upon hearing those words, one that he attributed to the winter chill and one that he attempted to remedy by snuggling ever so slightly closer to Sorey’s body. “Your graduation day is set already?”

Sorey nodded. “The administration’s announced a date for it. Once I finish my last couple of subjects and get my research paper approved, I’ll be qualified to graduate this coming spring.”

“Are you not confident you’ll pass those?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

Huffing determinedly, Sorey countered back with, “Of course I will! I’m going to work hard at it! And my research paper will definitely pass Professor Mayvin’s high standards. Especially since…” He scooted off a little so he could full turn his head towards Mikleo, and the smile that he flashed was like a ray of sunshine in the dark night. “… you helped me with it.”

Mikleo blinked. “Huh?”

Sorey chuckled, but his green eyes remained soft and fond. “I wrote about the first time we went to Galahad Ruins.” 

They have made return trips there several times after their first, and also visited other ruins in the Hyland area. But it being their first exploration trip together, and in light of what had occurred there in terms of their relationship, it was a memory that held a special sort of significance to them both.

“I put down and discussed all of the observations and discoveries we made there, some of them not even properly documented yet in textbooks… And it all was only possible with your gondolier skills getting us to those inner rooms of the ruins. So…” His hand underneath the water snaked forward and around Mikleo’s thin waist to pull the smaller guy closer in order to land a tiny, quick kiss on a pale cheek. “… I made sure to credit you in that paper.”

The surprise kiss had set Mikleo’s cheeks aflame, and the fondness of the moment was enough to keep him occupied from the dim, foreboding feeling lingering at the back of his mind, as he shyly averted his eyes. “W-well… I’m glad I could contribute to the advancement of archaeological research despite not being a student.”

Sorey simply grinned and hugged him closer.

* * *

“And now next up for those graduating with honors… is Sorey Shepherd from the Archaeology and History course!”

Mikleo stood up from his seat and clapped with enthusiasm and a whole lot of pride as he watched his boyfriend step up toward the stage. He was only one among many people in this grand hall who did the same to celebrate Sorey’s academic accomplishment, but he was here as Sorey’s guest in the ceremonies in place of his family who couldn’t attend due to money, as well as Sorey’s grandfather’s health constraints. So Mikleo supporting Sorey here was his duty, to an extent. 

But even if he didn’t have that context, he still held an incredible personal delight in Sorey’s achievement. Knowing how much effort Sorey poured into his studies, he could unabashedly say that Sorey deserved the medal that had just been placed around his neck.

And even after the ceremony had concluded and the students were milling about on the grounds chatting before they parted ways, this happy feeling kept Mikleo’s heart light, especially as he watched Sorey wave goodbye to what Mikleo presumed was his classmates before heading towards where he waited, leaning against the tree that had been their designated meeting place after Sorey finished his classes.

“Hey!” Sorey greeted with a wide grin.

Mikleo smiled back. “Congratulations, Sorey.”

“Thanks.” Sorey’s eyes softened in adoration and relief. “I’m so happy you came. I know you’re busy with your work so I would have understood if you couldn’t go--- Owww!” He stumbled as Mikleo’s hand came up to flick at his forehead.

“Don’t be stupid.” Mikleo looked unimpressed. “This is a special, once-in-a-lifetime event, and you invited me to come. There was no reason for me to refuse or to prioritise my work over attending it.” He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. “And making time to do that only required some maneuvering in my schedule, not exactly difficult to do.”

“You’re right.” Sorey brought down his hand that had been rubbing at his momentarily sore forehead so that he could display the full force of his grateful smile. “Thank you, Mikleo. It really means a lot to me that you came here to my graduation ceremony.”

Mikleo’s heart skipped a beat, as it was wont to do when faced with Sorey’s sincere emotions and sunshine smiles. And as usual, he dealt with the embarrassment by averting his eyes, coughing.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, if you don’t have celebration plans with your friends, my mother said you can come to our house for dinner if you want. She said she’d cook up a feast for you.”

Sorey didn’t seem bothered by Mikleo’s embarrassed aversion, though his smile remained as he replied, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Spring sightseeing season was one of Ladylake’s touted yearly attractions. The central park and the sprawling gardens near the Aqueducts showcased the majesty of the blooming plants pretty well. Even the numerous trees lining the sidewalks of the canals contributed a simplistic kind of beauty, as they drifted leaves and petals down to the waters that ran all over the city.

This, however, meant that it was also one of the busiest seasons for those in Mikleo’s line of work. And with his renown, it didn’t take long for the tour reservations to come calling in to Camlann. To say his daily schedule was packed was an understatement.

Regardless, he managed to clear out a bit of time for today to go out with Sorey, who had always been amazingly patient when it came to these matters. It had been about a week since they last saw each other, and Mikleo pushed himself to be able to make up for that time.

“So, what have you been up to the past week?” Mikleo asked as he took a bite of his food. Seated across from him on the table, Sorey had just cleaned up his own plate. He’d always been the faster eater between the two of them, but Mikleo noted that Sorey looked pretty famished when they met up. He did make Sorey wait much longer than the agreed meeting time, but Mikleo couldn’t avoid arriving late when his last customer kept asking to stop and took her time to marvel at practically every grand building they passed on the tour.

“Mm, not much. I’m still mostly occupied with packing up my stuff and cleaning out my old dormitory room. But I’ve also met up with some of my professors, and hung out with my friends from school when they dropped by the other day.” He gave a soft smile. “But on the days when no one came knocking, I just spent my day at the library.”

“Oh, I see…” Mikleo’s grip on his fork tightened. “I—You know, I really should help you with packing up at least, but I’ve just had so many tours to attend to and I’ve been getting back home pretty late. I’m sorry.”

But Sorey was quick to wave his hand. “I can manage. Besides, you must be exhausted from your own work too! So, don’t worry about it and just focus on your tours. Show them how beautiful Ladylake is…” Green eyes twinkled. “… And show them why you’re known as the most amazing gondolier out there!”

Mikleo snorted, amused. But deep inside, his heart swelled with soft affection. With all the difficulties thrown at them by his own working life and Sorey’s schooling, Sorey had never been short in patience and understanding when it came to these matters. All these years they’ve been together, and it still stood strong.

The rest of lunch passed by with little conversation. When the clock tower finally showed the end of the hour, the two got up from their seats with slow resignation. Though, they still tried to be in each other’s company for as long as possible, walking beside each other till the inevitable fork in the road.

Mikleo adjusted his bag slung over his shoulder. “I’ve still got plenty of tours lined up for the entire following week, but I’ll inform you as quickly as I can if I find any free time between them.”

Sorey nodded. “That’d be nice. Thanks. Although…” He tucked his hands in his pockets. “… I might be getting busy too. There’s still a couple matters with the university I need to settle, and I have to start putting more time in to finish packing up. So, we might not get much chance to meet up from now on anyway.”

“I… I understand.” Mikleo swallowed, internally fighting the uneasy feeling that erupted in his stomach. “The date of your trip back to your hometown is indeed getting pretty close.” It was unfortunately something Sorey had no control over, as it was part of the university paying for his expenses as a student scholar. It wasn’t without its merits though, as normally Sorey would have had no way to pay for that ticket on his own. Very little money could be expected from his family, and his allowance from the university was only a decent amount. He was really only able to save up due to being frugal.

“Yeah, it is.” Sorey was still smiling, although there was a tinge of sadness to it now. “We should probably get going. Goodbye, Mikleo.”

Mikleo nodded back numbly, and tried his best to refute that chilling foreboding whisper at the back of his mind. “Goodbye, Sorey.”

* * *

“Is that you, Sorey?”

Muse stepped back from the Camlann Company counter, calling out to what she assumed was her son’s boyfriend peeking around the corner of the building. The body height and structure, as well as the form of his hair, had become so familiar to her after four years, that she could tell it was him even with just his shadow illuminated during the night.

Sorey soon stepped into view, confirming her guess. “How did you know it was me?” His eyes were wide with awe and surprise.

“Mother’s instincts,” she replied with a smile. “But really, there was no need for you to sneak around, Sorey. You know you’re always welcome here, aren’t you?”

“Um, yeah…” A hand rubbed at the back of his head.

Muse’s smile widened a bit at that, before she turned back to the counter. “I am surprised that you’re here though. I heard from Mikleo that you’ve been busy preparing for your trip back home.” 

“I was,” Sorey confirmed with a nod.

“Then are you sure it’s all right for you to be out here this late?” Concern crossed her gentle face. “Isn’t your trip tomorrow?”

“It is.”

Her concern turned to a look of understanding, realizing the possible reason Sorey came over here. “If you’re looking for Mikleo, he is still out, but he should be coming home soon from his last tour.” Her son had been so swamped with work, and it was something they had gotten used to since he started working as a gondolier. But recently he’d been more stressed and downhearted, and she knew it was because he hadn’t had a chance to meet up with Sorey for almost more than a week now. She turned to glance at the clock on the wall. “I’ll just be closing up shop here and then I can make you some tea while you wait for him up in the house.”

To her surprise, however, Sorey politely waved off the offer. “Thank you, but it’s all right. If Mikleo’s not home yet, this is actually good timing.” Before Muse could ask what he meant by that, his expression has transformed into one of seriousness and silent determination. “Actually… I came here to talk to you.”

“To… me?” Violet eyes blinked in confusion.

Sorey nodded. “Before I leave Ladylake, there’s something that I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Mikleo urged his legs to run faster, even if the throng of people here in Lakehaven Harbor was making it difficult.

But he had no choice. The huge clock on the outside wall of the terminal building declared the current time to be 12:40 A.M.

Sorey’s ferry trip was scheduled to leave at 11 A.M.

They haven’t met up since the last time they had lunch together, but Mikleo had managed to send a message to Sorey promising to see him off before he boarded his ship. But in a very unfortunate stroke of luck, his morning tour ran into a major delay; a boat collision in one of the narrow canals blocked the path and forced a detour through longer routes. And even with his best effort at finishing up his work and trying to get to the harbor as fast as he could, it was not enough to be on time.

He finally halted to a stop once he reached the ticket counter area, where they agreed to meet up. Despite still panting heavily from his run, he wasted no time looking left, right and around, scanning the area for that familiar mop of brown hair and easier-to-spot feather earrings.

But there was nothing of the sort.

A very heavy feeling dropped to the pits of his stomach, and his head began to spin. But he kept his outer appearance calm, grasping desperately at a single thread of hope.

He made his way to the designated information booth for Zestiria Ferry Lines nearby. Luckily there was no line so he was able to walk straight up to the counter. Though, he had to tap on the glass divider in order to get the attention of the middle-aged lady working on the other side. “Pardon me. What can I help you with?” She flashed a professional warm smile towards Mikleo.

“Um, I’d like to ask about the morning trip bound for Lakehaven Town. Has the ferry already left?”

“I can check that. Wait a moment, please.” She picked up a stack of papers from a tray to her side and began rifling through them. Mikleo was finding it hard to keep his anxiety down. Eventually, the booth worker pulled out a particular piece from her pile. “Here we are. Voyage number 533 was set to leave at eleven in the morning…” She read through what appeared to be a report. “… And it did leave on the scheduled time. No problems or delays encountered.”

Mikleo felt the air sap out from his lungs. It was a struggle to reply, “I… see. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Mikleo gave a mute nod, and was about to turn to leave but then the lady called out again. “Say…” Mikleo’s head swiveled back around. “I had a feeling you looked familiar when you came up to the window and it finally came to me. You’re the Water Seraph, right?”

Used to this happening, Mikleo simply nodded again.

“That’s great! I’m actually a fan of yours, and it’s amazing to realize that I was actually speaking with you.” Her smile was wide.

Despite how his heart feels like it’s about to burst, Mikleo had enough presence of mind to keep his professional guise up, though his smile was a tinge sadder than he normally would show. “Thank you, I’m honored to know you think of me that way.”

The woman laughed softly. “So humble and polite, it really makes it easy to become a fan of yours.” She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “My husband worries that I’ll become one of those screaming fangirls of yours, but I’m way too old for that.” She blinked and then covered her mouth politely. “Oh dear, I’m rambling again. Please forgive me.”

“It’s all right. You helped me out, after all.”

“Oh my. Thank you very much then.” The lady beamed. “But I’ll admit now, I actually thought about you possibly being the Water Seraph when I remembered this.” Mikleo curiously watched as she pulled open a drawer on her desk and took out a folded piece of paper. She then slid it into the hole carved into the glass pane and pushed it towards Mikleo. “This is for you.”

Mikleo gingerly took it. “What is it?”

“A couple hours ago, there was a young man leaning into the pillar over there.” She gestured with her head towards one of the building support columns situated just in front of her booth. “He kept looking at the clock and seemed anxious, so I guessed he was waiting for someone. Plenty of people do it here every day, but he did catch my attention since it isn’t every day that I see someone wearing earrings with feathers hanging off them.”

Violet eyes widened.

“He was there for a while, up until the boarding call for the ferry to Lakehaven was announced. That’s when he finally moved. I had to deal with a number of customers for a while so I wasn’t able to follow the rest of his movements afterwards.” She twirled her hair idly. “Which is why I was pretty surprised when he appeared as the person next in line at my booth. He gave me that paper…” Her eyes dropped down to the item in question, which was currently being clutched by Mikleo’s trembling fingertips. “… and told me that you, the Water Seraph, would possibly be coming over here and to give that to you if you happened to come over. And it turned out he was right.”

Mikleo gulped, still shivering slightly, fighting with disbelief at what the lady was telling him.

“I admit, I figured he was just another fan at first and I had no reason to think that you would actually show up as he said. But he seemed like a nice young man, and he pleaded so earnestly so I accepted it.” She giggled lightly. “And seeing as you’re here, it seems like he’s no ordinary fan after all.” Her eyes and her smile grew softer. “You know each other. Dare I say, you’re the one he was waiting for?”

His heart was hit with a painful pang. “I am. I _was_.” He looked up, hoping that he could express his gratefulness clearly from his eyes, even if they were starting to throb. “Thank you for doing this.”

In turn, her eyes were understanding. “No problem.” She repeated her response to Mikleo’s initial query.

Mikleo finally turned away, as the reflection on the glass showed that a customer had just lined up behind him. Not wanting to interfere with the kind lady’s job, he left the booth as swiftly as possible. It wasn’t long before he decided to leave the harbor entirely. He’d already missed the meeting he was supposed to attend here anyway. 

But…

He looked down at the paper he’d been handed, the one that Sorey supposedly left for him. There was something written here, that much he could tell from the ink marks and imprints.

Though, he’d rather not read it standing out here in the open. So, he opted to make his way back to his gondola, and quickly made his way to an alley he knew to be deserted and secluded. Only after he had secured his spot did he finally take out the paper and unfolded it.

It was a letter.

_Dear Mikleo,_

_Sorry I couldn’t wait for you any longer, even though I wanted to, but my ship’s about to leave without me. I hope you can forgive me._

_Honestly, there were a lot of things I wanted to say to you before I left, and I can’t probably put them all here. But I’ll try anyway._

_Mikleo, you are the reason why my stay at Ladylake as a student had become the happiest part of my life up to now. Yes, I was very happy to be able to study about ruins… but it was you who made that time even more special than it was. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. All that time we spent together, I’ll never forget it._

_Although, now that I’ve graduated and need to go back to my hometown… I realize it will be tough on our relationship. I still haven’t completely decided what I want to do and how I’m going to handle this… But no matter what happens from now, there’s one thing I’m sure of:_

_Mikleo, I love you._

_You are my One and Only. There’s no other person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with._

_For now, I’ve gotta say goodbye, but I believe that I’ll see you again!_

_Love,_

_Sorey_

Mikleo could no longer hold back his emotions, as a teardrop splashed down to the creased piece of paper in his hands. With every paragraph he read from the letter, the choked sobs built up in his throat until it finally burst forth like a dam on that last line.

Because now, he had no choice but to confront the harsh reality he’d been trying to avoid since he’d come to realize that Sorey was about to graduate.

It was the fact that Sorey, having finished his academics, would have no reason or money to be able to keep on staying at Ladylake, and thus Mikleo would have no guaranteed way to know if he’ll ever see him again.

Perhaps, he thought as he curled up tighter into himself, Sorey might even be gone for good…

* * *

“Are you all right, honey?”

Mikleo looked up from his breakfast, to be met by the worried eyes of his mother from across the table.

He blinked, realizing that he’d drifted off in his thoughts for the past few minutes. Hurriedly, he composed himself and waved, “Sorry, I’m fine.” And to show as such, he turned his focus to his breakfast and resumed to cutting and shoveling in the rest of his food.

Muse declined to push further and simply sighed quietly as she watched her son. She was well aware that his answer was far from the truth, but knowing her son as well as she does, she knew he tended to keep his problems to himself. Furthermore, she also knew the reason why he was distracted a lot these days.

It had been several weeks since Sorey left and ever since then, they had not received any news from him. Not even a letter.

In such a situation, it was hard for her not to start worrying about his well-being. And Muse can only imagine how much harder this was for Mikleo, considering his relationship with Sorey.

Her mind flashed back to the last time she saw Sorey, on that night he came over to this house before he was set to leave Ladylake, and what the two of them talked about back then. As she promised Sorey, she hadn’t told Mikleo about that surprise visit.

It was something that Mikleo needed to hear from Sorey himself anyway.

She did her best to help him out back then. But that also meant there was not much she could do now but wait alongside her son, and hope that, whatever Sorey had planned and decided to do, it was something that will work out for both him and Mikleo.


	5. Final Tour: Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four-year tour that is Mikleo and Sorey's relationship has come to a painful end when reality finally came to diverge their paths in life. 
> 
> ... Or has it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter!
> 
> I see a lot of tears were shed due to the previous chapter. I did say there would be angst in the tags, didn't I? ^_^
> 
> But hey, now that we've got the dilemma, what kind of ending do we have? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Mikleo never thought of his life as dull.

But these days, he couldn’t help thinking as such.

His daily life carried on as usual, but he just couldn’t muster the enthusiasm he used to have for them. In his gondolier work, he at least still managed to maintain his professionalism and grace, but when it came to reading up on history and ruins… He couldn’t stand the silence that lingered while he read, nor the feeling that there was something _missing_ in those times.

And he knew the reason why.

It was because of Sorey.

Because there was no Sorey around to debate and speculate on the accuracy of the findings on archaeological journals. Because there was no Sorey around to accompany him on explorations of the numerous ruins scattered around Ladylake. Because there was no Sorey around to shower him in cuddles and kisses and make him feel like he was the most important person in the world—

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, mentally calming himself before the tears could trickle down from his eyes again. That was also something that he found himself doing more recently. But he couldn’t help it.

After all, it had been a couple months now since he last saw Sorey.

And in that entire period of time, there was no word from him. Mikleo was completely in the dark, no answers to any questions that his worried mind would formulate. Had Sorey made it back to his hometown of Elysia safely? What was he up to there now that he was done with his studies? Was he enjoying himself in there?

Had he forgotten about Mikleo?

That last one made his heart _ache_ at the mere thought. Yet, with no letter or even any word coming from Sorey, he had no way to reassure himself that wasn’t the case.

But if Sorey had really forgotten about him, that made Mikleo sadder about not having been able to get a chance for a proper goodbye. All because he was so swamped with his work.

He couldn’t exactly leave Ladylake in order to visit Sorey since he had work and he couldn’t leave his mother by herself. The best he could probably do was write a letter back but he didn’t know Sorey’s hometown address. He had never thought to ask about it, something he found himself regretting now.

And so, he was stuck in a weird limbo of heavy emotions, unable to find a way to resolve his worries and unable to get over his feelings. Though it’s not like he would be able to do so…

He loved Sorey too much to do that.

Having been so focused on his training and work for most of his life, romantic relationships had never been a priority. Sorey was his first true relationship of the nature… and most likely the last too. The love and joy he experienced in Sorey’s company… He would not find it with anyone else.

Will he forever be left like this, unable to move on, craving something he used to have and would never have again?

A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to redirect his focus from his idle thoughts into what he was currently doing instead. He kept his gondola steady as he rowed forth through one of the major canals. There were a lot of boats out in the middle, and so he kept close to the edge of the water, closer to the docks and the sidewalk. There wasn’t a lot of space to maneuver but with his skill, it wasn’t a problem. He sped up a little, as he needed to head home soon for lunch and to prepare for his next tour for today.

The familiar motions of rowing and the melody of the water kept him occupied for some time, up till a massive hard-to-miss structure loomed large on the horizon. The Water Wheel, an engineering marvel that the citizens of Ladylake were proud of, made some distant memories in Mikleo’s mind rise to the surface.

Memories of the day when he first met Sorey.

It had been a beautiful sunny day, and he was about to head home for lunch, much like today. Back then, he looked up to check the time on the clock tower and then gazed ahead to check his path when he saw—

\---Wait.

Mikleo stopped rowing, barely able to hold onto his oar before it dropped out of his fingers.

_This can’t be happening…_

There was no way this could be real. This had to be an illusion, conjured by his yearning, broken heart, or maybe the memories he had just been replaying in his head. Because there was no possible way that—

“Mikleo!”

Sorey called out from he was standing on the railing of the bridge just up ahead, waving an arm enthusiastically. “Hey there!”

Thankfully, he did not jump forward like he did years ago, and backed down properly from the railing and onto the bridge. He wasted no time in sprinting down towards the path on the side of the canal so he could get closer to Mikleo, who was still standing on his gondola, frozen in shock.

“Mikleo! I’m so glad to see you! I was looking for you.” His relief was evident in his smile. Though, his tone turned to confusion when he had yet to receive a response from a gaping Mikleo. “Are you okay, Mikleo?” He rubbed the back of his head and added in a somewhat joking tone. “Uh… You haven’t forgotten who I am, have you?”

It was that line that finally snapped Mikleo out of his trance. “Sorey…” Violet eyes widened and Mikleo shook his head, as if trying to physically dispel what he thought was just a product of his imagination. “No… There’s no way that…” When he looked back however, that mop of brown hair, vivid green eyes and soft feather earrings remained tangible. It was definitely Sorey, in the flesh. And in that moment, the myriad of emotions that had been weighing down in Mikleo’s heart whipped into a frenzy, clouding his usual sense of calmness. “What on earth are you doing here!?”

Sorey was understandably confused by the sudden outburst. “What do you mean? I came back, of course.” His eyes softened a little. “For you. I missed you.”

“Came back…” Mikleo echoed. He took a deep inhale, as the maelstrom in his heart worsened and combined with his stressed state, and shouted once more, “You think you can just do that? You leave and then for several months, not a single word about how you were doing!?” By now, his yelling had attracted the attention and curiosity of many passers-by in the street, who had stopped in their tracks to listen. If Mikleo was in a more rational state of mind, he would have been more embarrassed and worried about how this was affecting his reputation, but at the moment, that was far from the forefront of his mind.

“I was so worried about you. I didn’t even know if you were still alive!” Mikleo was barely holding back tears, but he wasn’t holding back anything that came spilling out of his mouth.

By now, Sorey looked taken aback, clearly unused to seeing Mikleo in this state. Though there was a glint of guilt in his tone, as he said, “I’m sorry, Mikleo. I didn’t forget---I didn’t mean…”

Mikleo ploughed on. “I didn’t know what to think! Maybe it was you who forgot me. Maybe you found someone else back in your hometown and left me here hoping for nothing.” His hands gripping his oar were trembling. “You think you can just come back here like this and pretend everything’s okay? Are you an idiot!?”

Sorey remained silent this time, his eyes trained on the ground, unable to look at Mikleo.

The ensuing period of silence gave Mikleo time to calm himself down and finally spot the small crowd that had gathered, who had remained where they stood, still brimming with curiosity. Gulping, he wondered what he was supposed to do now, how would he deal with the aftermath of what he just said and did.

Sorey was here, which should have been a dream come true, and yet he reacted like this without thinking.

There was no way he could think of a solution at the moment. He needed more time to think, preferably alone and in a quiet, private place. “I… I need to get home soon. I have work to do this afternoon.” Sorey finally looked back up but Mikleo quickly averted his eyes to the side. He couldn’t bear to see Sorey’s reaction to all that had just occurred. Mikleo’s voice was noticeably quieter as he said, “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Sorey.”

Mikleo made to move like he was going to row away… but Sorey was faster. With determination burning bright in his eyes, the archeologist sprinted forward as fast as the wind, and jumped off the street towards the water. Startled gasps rose out from the crowd.

At least he was careful and aware enough not to plunge into the water. He dropped in the middle of Mikleo’s gondola. The boat rocked from side-to-side from the impact of his landing, but with Mikleo’s excellent balance and handling, it didn’t capsize. Once he had steadied the gondola, Mikleo, having forgotten that he was supposed to be getting the hell away from here, began shouting, “You idiot, why did you---!”

He was forced to swallow the rest of his words by the serious, furious look on Sorey’s face.

For the duration of their friendship and eventual relationship, Mikleo had known Sorey to be a very patient, friendly and calm person, which is why the expression that was currently directed at him made his spine shiver from the unfamiliarity and awe that Sorey could make such a face.

“I need you to listen to me, Mikleo. I promise I’ll tell you everything. And then, after that, if you think you still want to leave and don’t want anything to do with me anymore…” Green eyes narrowed, unfaltering. “… I won’t stop you. But not before you hear me out. Please, Mikleo. Give me this chance.”

Mikleo closed his eyes, trying to rein the internal battle within himself, the battle between the side of him that’s still angry at Sorey for his stupidity and the anguish he put Mikleo through, and the other side that wanted him to drop his oar and fling himself into Sorey’s arms and never let go. Eventually, he compromised both sides as he said, “I don’t know what reason you think you could possibly come up with that would excuse what you did… But fine, I’ll hear you out.”

That answer was enough to return the smile on Sorey’s face, though it was not as bright as it usually was. “Thanks, Mikleo.”

Mikleo placed his oar down to the side before standing up once more. With the crowd still invested in the drama unfolding between him and Sorey, it was perhaps better to move their conversation to a more private place, but the patience in his heart was running thin and logic had left his brain since a while ago. He kept a firm control on the gondola underneath his feet as he crossed his arms. “All right then, go on.”

“Okay.” Sorey took a deep breath, seemingly psyching himself up for this very important conversation. “First of all, I want to say sorry for not sending you a letter. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose. It just slipped my mind because I… I was so busy.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Busy with what?”

Sorey fidgeted. It seemed like it was only dawning on him now that he was about to make some personal revelations where plenty of people could hear. But he continued regardless. “The truth is, Mikleo, I’ve been thinking about a lot since I realized that I truly was about to graduate from university. Because it meant a chapter in my life was about to end, and I needed to make some very important decisions as I enter this next one. But this one was even more important, because it was possibly shaping up what the rest of my life would be like now that I was an adult. There was so much I needed to consider, even though I knew what I wanted…” He gazed directly at Mikleo. “And that was to stay with you.”

Mikleo’s heart skipped a beat, unsure of how to respond to that.

“It wouldn’t be easy, I knew that. I don’t have a lot of money, and I’ve just graduated so I don’t have a job. And I also had to inform my family back at Elysia about my decision. But those were things I believed I could work on. I can find a job and then earn and save up money. As for my family, I could convince them as long as I showed how serious I was about this. However, there was still… one thing that bothered me. And it was something that I needed a lot of time to think about.”

His curiosity at Sorey’s tale slowly but surely replaced the anger in his veins. “What’s that?”

“It’s…” Sorey trailed off. He averted his eyes as a hand rubbed at the back of his head. To Mikleo’s surprise, an embarrassed blush rose at those tan cheeks. “Actually, it was a really stupid worry to have worked myself up over…”

Mikleo gave an unimpressed look. “It wouldn’t be the first. Just say it already.”

The threat of Mikleo bursting into another rage, which lingered under that look he got, was enough to scare Sorey into overcoming any reservation he harbored and go straight to confessing. “Okay, okay!” He waved his hands in a placating manner. “It’s because I…” He slowly dropped his hands. “I wondered if I deserved to stay by your side.”

Violet eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I couldn’t tell you but… from the start you seemed like you were way beyond me.” The feathers on his earrings seemed to sag. “Since I was just a student and you were already working for a long time. You’re so famous and successful, your performance at the Sacred Blade Festival made me realize that so much more. What could I possibly give you that you didn’t already have? And I’m poor and just starting to work. If I were to stay with you, would I be able to earn enough to provide for you?”

Mikleo gaped. “That’s…” He considered himself eloquent in language, it was practically a requirement as a tour guide, but right now, the only words that he could muster to say was, “That’s stupid!!”

Sorey winced from both the volume of Mikleo’s voice and the hit to the intelligence he possessed (or the lack of it). “I-I know, I realized that eventually. Actually, your mom helped me with that---Whoa!” He stumbled as Mikleo had rushed forward to grab him by the collar of his shirt. The gondola underneath them wobbled back and forth, earning some concerned murmurs from the crowd that somehow was still there at the sidewalk, still watching their emotional conversation.

“What did you take me for!?” Mikleo was back to being furious. “Did you think I was going to be requiring money from you in order for you to stay? And that I was going to kick you out on the streets if you were unable to do that?” His head was still spinning in disbelief. He went through emotional suffering for several months for _this_?

Sorey gulped, unable to break free from Mikleo’s tight grip. “N-no…”

“In the four years we’ve known each other, have I ever given you the impression that I wanted to live a luxurious life!?”

“No! Look, I’m sorry—”

“And also--!” Mikleo cut him off. “That I was somehow making you feel inferior compared to me…” His fingertips trembled. “…Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?”

Sorey’s eyes widened.

The fury in Mikleo’s tone dropped several levels, to be replaced by one that was more strained with anguish. “I didn’t realize that I was making you feel that way. But just because I’m working doesn’t mean I’m above you in status. It just means I started working earlier than you did, and I did that because it was needed.” His grip on Sorey’s shirt slackened. “If I had known you felt like this, I would have talked you out of it immediately, because I don’t want you to suffer thinking like that.”

Mikleo repeated, “So, why didn’t you tell me?” His head drooped down to Sorey’s shoulder and he continued in a softer tone, “… _Didn’t you trust me?_ ”

That near-tearful whisper snapped Sorey out of his shock and he quickly moved to push Mikleo off a little so he could look at him directly. “No! That’s not it at all! It’s not your fault.” He swallowed and lowered his voice back to normal. “As I said earlier, I’m really sorry about this. I’ll make it all up to you, I swear.” A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “And I’ll have plenty of time to do that since I’m going to be working here at Ladylake.”

Mikleo tipped his head up a bit in wonder. “You are?”

“Yeah,” Sorey was definitely smiling now. “Back then, I told you I was taking care of stuff with the university, right? It was because I got offered to work in the Archaeology and History department as a teaching assistant, and to help out in the research on ruins too. Apparently, they were very impressed with my grades and my research paper.” There was a bit of apprehension in his voice as he added, “My salary there probably wouldn’t compare to yours but it’s enough, and I’ll also be able to work while doing what I love, so I accepted it.”

If he wasn’t so mentally and emotionally drained after all the shouting, Mikleo would have given a more enthusiastic response. “That’s… that’s good.” Mikleo’s mind flashed back to the time he saw Sorey do a presentation in his class, thinking that Sorey would do great as a teacher. He had to admit, it was nice that Sorey was able to get a job that he liked.

Then, a thought that occurred to him and he asked, “Wait, but if this job had been offered to you back when you were still here, then that means you already knew you were probably coming back. Why didn’t you say so? And why did you take so long to come back here?”

“Ah, that’s…” Surprisingly, the blush was back again on Sorey’s face. “It wasn’t confirmed yet at the time, so I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case they ended up cancelling their offer.” He rubbed at the back of his head. “And I took so long because I was thinking a lot, as you know now. But it was also because I was working to earn a lot of money then. I just graduated and in a small town like the one I live in there weren’t a lot of jobs to do, so I worked wherever I could.” He sighed. “I was working every day and night on multiple jobs, and I was always coming back home late tired. That’s actually the main reason why I forgot to write to you. I’m really sorry.”

So that’s what Sorey meant when he said he was busy. It made sense, even if it wasn’t the best of explanations. At this point, he was too tired to argue, so he let it go.

But something still nagged at Mikleo.

“But if you needed money, why didn’t you just wait till you went back to Ladylake, since you already had a job here? If it was just money to pay for your trip back to Ladylake, I doubt you needed to work that much and for over several months.”

“Um…” Sorey averted his eyes. He was obviously struggling in coming up with an answer, or perhaps an excuse, to the questions that Mikleo was throwing at him. Even if it had been months since he last saw him, their four-year relationship made Mikleo familiar with tells from Sorey’s body language.

Sorey was hiding something.

In truth, he had never been very good at that, but after all the revelations he’d just learned, Mikleo didn’t want any more secrets. He crossed his arms. “I thought you said you were going to tell me everything.” Sorey cringed. Mikleo felt the slightest twinge of guilt for using it to his advantage, but he had to press on. “So, tell me, what were you really up to?”

Realizing and resigning to the fact that he was caught, Sorey sighed. His head dipped down as he buried his hands in his pockets. “So, I was entering the next stage of my life… But I didn’t want it to be the same when I first came to Ladylake to become a student. Before I started my new job, I wanted to make sure I’d settled everything. And in order to fulfill that, I needed a lot of money really quickly.”

“For what?” Mikleo found himself asking without even having to think of it.

Sorey let out a breath. “I told you earlier, right? That the one thing I was sure of upon becoming an adult was that I wanted you to be by my side. That’s why I chose to work here in Ladylake. But I thought… that wasn’t going to be enough. Especially with me thinking earlier that I was lacking compared to you in life. It was a silly thought, I know, but still…!” He looked back up, and Mikleo jolted from the passionate resolve burning bright in Sorey’s emerald eyes. “… That’s why I decided I needed to settle this.”

Sorey began to move, and Mikleo only had a few seconds to puzzle out what he was up to before his head was slowly overcome with the thought of _‘No… It couldn’t be…’_

“I’m not sure if you managed to read the letter I left for you when I first went back home but… I meant what I wrote there, Mikleo.” A gasp escaped from Mikleo’s lips. “And this is how I’m going to prove it to you.”

The gondola continued to sway gently on the water as Sorey knelt down on one knee while his right hand emerged from the pocket it had been inserted in. Violet eyes only had time to widen for a couple of seconds at the reveal of the small blue box nestled in Sorey’s hand.

“Mikleo Rulay.” Time seemed to stand still, all the sights and sounds of the world around them cut off from his senses.

Nothing else mattered to Mikleo except Sorey in front of him, popping open the box he held to reveal a gold ring with a single green jewel set on the middle, all while wearing the most brilliant smile and speaking in the most tender yet confident voice:

“Will you marry me?”

A moment of silence gushed past like the wind before the reality finally set in for everyone in the vicinity. _“Oh my god, did he seriously just propose!?”_ A cacophony of hushed whispers and incredulous screaming erupted all over the place, from the people gathered on the side of the street to those who were seated on boats and ended up stopping in place from curiosity at the commotion. Some girls were outright crying, while others opted to gossip. _“I had no idea the Water Seraph had a boyfriend…” “Are you kidding me? I didn’t even know he was into guys in the first place!”_

As for the aforementioned Water Seraph himself…

Mikleo was still gaping at Sorey. He looked like he was still unable to come to terms with what was truly happening. Although, the fact that Sorey came back at all after such a long time was already shocking in the first place. But this was on an entirely different level.

“Mikleo?” After a while had passed and still not having received an answer, concern overtook Sorey’s expression. But he remained where he was, not daring to withdraw his proposal for a lifetime to be spent with Mikleo. “I… I’m sorry if this is so sudden, I only realize now that you might not be ready--!” He rambled, feeling nervousness creep up to his bones. “But I’m serious about this, I know I won’t be the perfect partner but _I just love you so much_ —”

“Yes…”

“---and if you accept this, then I would know for sure what and who I’m working for… Wait, what?” Sorey blinked. He thought he heard Mikleo’s unique voice speak softly just now but he couldn’t be sure with all the noise around.

And so, Mikleo took it upon himself to repeat, in a much more confident, louder voice, “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, you stupid, dramatic, romantic idiot!” His eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears, yet there was the biggest smile on his face, perhaps the biggest in his entire life since.

Sorey blinked once more, but when the acceptance finally dawned on him, his lips grew into a smile to match Mikleo’s. He stood up properly at last. Mikleo didn’t resist as Sorey took one of his hands and grace his finger with the beautiful ring he worked so hard for. When it was set properly, Mikleo could no longer hold back and dashed forward, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s frame, which somehow felt larger and even more firm after such as long time. Sorey stumbled a bit in catching Mikleo due to the act being sudden, and they ended up spinning around a little as they hugged on top of the rocking boat. But soon they were comfortably basking in each other’s scent, warmth and happiness.

The happy tears now fell freely from Mikleo’s eyes. And that, indeed, is how he felt right now. He was free from all the anguish and anxiety that had tormented his heart for months.

A variety of reactions came from the crowd watching them. The clapping started and kept on amidst the random yells of congratulations, whistling, and cheering.

But the potential embarrassment from the public spectacle that he’d just taken part in was far from Mikleo’s mind, all he could focus on was the pure happiness that burst forth in his heart and flooded his veins with a wonderful feeling. “Just don’t leave me alone without proper explanation again.”

Sorey squeezed tighter. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do that again.” His voice was sincere, and Mikleo knew that Sorey meant that promise. Just like the countless promises attached to the ring that he offered to Mikleo.

Promises to accompany him to explorations of ruins not just in Ladylake but around the world, promises to cuddle together under blankets absorbed in reading thick historical journals, promises to figure out the difficult trials of adult working life together and more. But the heart of it all was…

A promise to forever stay by his side.

Sorey inched back a bit in order for him to drop an arm. Mikleo readily intertwined his fingers with Sorey’s once it was in reach. As he tipped his chin up, awaiting Sorey’s lips to meet his own, he closed his eyes and thought:

His life in Ladylake so far had been good, but it was about to become better… and happier.

_~FIN~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's our happy ending! 
> 
> Or perhaps not an ending, but just the beginning of the next part of the tour of Mikleo and Sorey's lives. :) This is not a time-limited tour, after all.
> 
> Thank you so much, dear reader, for coming along on the ride that this fic has been. It's been a pleasure having you aboard. I hope you enjoyed this contribution to the 2019 Sormik Big Bang! Thank you for supporting this fandom project!


End file.
